Harry Potter and The New Path
by knightblazer85
Summary: When a ghost from his parents past returns, Harry Potter is offered a new path to his revenge, both against Voldermort, and the family who turned their backs on him HP DBZ xover complete. Announcment to readers.
1. Prologue: Journey Through the Past

**Harry Potter and The New Path**

I'm making some changes to the story line here guys.

1- Gohan never stopped training after Cell died  
2- Gohan was born one week before Harry in this fic.It's been a while sinceI watched DBZ and I cant remember exacty when Gohan was born so i'm going on a guess here.

Fo those readers who may note that thissaga focuses on the Harry Potter world, dont worry, we'll be going into th DBZ world full time soon enough.

Enjoy

Prologue:** Journey Through the Past**

Chi-Chi Son sighed wearily as she gazed at the photo album in her lap, the page was opened at a photo of four adults, and two infant boys.

The adults, were two men, and two women, the men, ranging from six feet one, to six feet four, one with black hair like a birds nest, and almond eyes behind a pair of glasses, the second unruly spiked hair and black eyes, wearing an orange fighting gi.

The women, the first, standing with her arms around he man in glasses' waist had hair of a fiery red,and emerald green eyes, the second woman, stood with her arms around the waist of the man in the gi, had black hair tied in a bun over her head, and black eyes, she wore a Chinese style dress.

The two boys sat together on a blanket in front of their parents, the first boy, with messy black hair and emerald green eyes, was in the process of hitting the second boy with black eyes and spiky hair over the head with a stuffed black dog.

The picture was moving and the second boy appeared to be laughing along with the parents behind them.

* * *

Chi-Chi sighed as she picked up the newspaper next to her, on the front page was a photo of her old friend Sirius Black. It had been so long since she had thought about him, nearly three years, and twelve years before that, and now he was gone. Right at the moment she was contemplating sending Gohan out to find the remaining six dragonballs to drag the fool back from otherworld so she could kill him herself. 

But she was also thinking of her Godson, Harry Potter, forfive years after James and Lily's murder she had fought tooth and nail to get custody of him but that manipulative bastard Dumbledore always got in the way. She had almost managed to get custody of him in 1985 while Dumbledore was out of the country, but the bastard had come back just at the beginning of the hearing and butted in.

"What's wrong mom?" a voice asked behind her

Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder to see her eldest, Gohan standing with her second son Goten under his arm and fighting to get loose.

"Nothing sweetheart" she replied "Put your brother down and have a seat"

* * *

"How come those pictures are moving?" Goten asked asGohan dropped him onto the back of the couch 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Chi-Chi said as Gohan sat down

"What's this about mom?" Gohan asked

"Do you boys believe in magic?" Chi-Chi asked

"Uhh, Babba and the Dragonballs ring a bell?" Gohan asked

"Right" Chi-Chi said "Well you know that when your father and I were kids, about ten years old, I more or less told Goku we were getting married right?"

"Yeah" Gohan nodded "You got married at the 23rd WMAT. Not exactly what I'd call a romantic engagement"

"It was for us" Chi-Chi said "But after your father moved on in his search for the dragonballs when we were children, things started happening around me. When I was angry or scared things happened, I would, suddenly make things appear out of thin air, one time I even turned your grandfathers beard pink, another he sprouted real ox horns, one time I suddenly vanished from in front of my sparing partner when he was on the spin of a reverse roundhouse, only to reappear on the roof of the dojo, my father was worried so she contacted Babba. I found out when Babba examined me, that I was a witch"

"You mean like Miss Babba?" Goten asked

"Nowhere near her level of power no" Chi-Chi said "But it was at the point where I needed to be trained, so Babba arranged for me to go to a magic school in Scotland. She said she was an old friend of the headmaster"

"You went all the way to Brittan just to learn magic?" Gohan asked

"Aside from the fact that English was the only otherlanguage I was completely fluent in at the time" Chi-Chi said "Hogwarts is the oldest, and most prestigious school in the field. It was founded 1,000 years ago by the most powerful witches and wizards of the period, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff, and for 1,000 years it has taught children from across the United Kingdom all legal aspects of magic"

"Legal aspects?" Gohan frowned

"Witches and Wizards have their own civilization and way of life, completely separate from that of the rest of the world, hidden for centuries, out of fear and arrogance"

"Arrogance?" Goten asked

"As far as the Wizarding world is concerned there are five types of people" Chi-Chi said "A Muggle, who can't use magic at all, a Squib, who has the magic, but can't access it, a Muggle born, is essentially a Muggle who can use magic, a Half-Blood, who would be the child of a wizard and a Muggle, and finally there are the purebloods, or what they believe are purebloods"

"What's that mean?" Goten asked

"It means that the supposed Purebloods, aren't as pure as they think" Gohan guessed

"Exactly" Chi-Chi said "Among some of the darker families you'll probably find the occasional humanoid magical creature, vampires, werewolves, veela, maybe a few others"

"You mean vampires and werewolves exist?" Goten asked

"Dragons, unicorns, mermaids, griffins you name it" Chi-Chi said with a smile "I even had an owl and a cat once"

"An owl?" Gohan asked

"It's how we sent mail" Chi-Chi replied "Every first year entering magic school has to choose an animal, an owl, a cat, or a toad. I hated toads so I got an owl in first year, and dad bought me a cat when I made it onto the Quidditch team"

"What's Quidditch?" Goten asked

"Get back to that later" Gohan said "What did you mean Legal aspects of magic?"

"In the Wizarding world there are what is considered, two types of magic, light magic, and dark" Chi-Chi said "Dark magic is considered illegal and forbidden"

"What type of spells are considered _light_?" Gohan asked

"Levitation spell, spells to turn people and things into other things, low level dueling spells" Chi-Chi shrugged

"That's a load of crap" Gohan said "The dark magic is used to torture people and stuff like that right?"

"Yes" Chi-Chi nodded

"What about me?" Gohan asked "I'm a living weapon, one of the most powerful saiyan's in the universe. I could reduce this planet to a pile of rubble in a matter of seconds"

"Exactly" Chi-Chi nodded "Piccolo and your father trained you to take life in order to defend life, someone once told me, that power in itself is neither good, nor evil, the will of the user determines its use"

"Piccolo said that to me one time" Gohan said "I was about six when I asked him if what we were doing was right, the way we were training, learningto fight, to kill, but I realised during that whole thing with Garlic Junior that it had to be done"

"What was it like?" Goten asked "Magic school"

"It had its ups and downs" Chi-Chi said "Especially considering the fact that we were in the middle of a war"

"A war?" Gohan asked

"Yes" Chi-Chi nodded "There was this Dark wizard, said to be the most evil in centuries, he was so feared that people were petrified to even speak his name"

"What was his name mom?" Gohan asked

"Voldermort" Chi-Chi answered

"The Angel of Death in Latin" Gohan whispered

"Yes" Chi-Chi replied "But it is in fact a suedonum of his true name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, a Half-Blood"

"What's the difference?" Gohan asked "I'm only half saiyan and I can match Vegeta blow for blow in the sparring matches we do every week"

"Yes" Chi-Chi agreed "But Voldermort despises the fact that he is even connected to muggle's in any way, from what I know he grew up rather badly in an orphanage after his father abandonedhis motherand she died giving birth to him. Add to the fact that he was a Half-Blood in the Slytherin house during the rise of the last Dark Lord Grindewald during World War Two and you have a recipe for disaster"

"So this Voldermort guy was like Frieza?" Goten asked

"Nowhere near as powerful as him no" Chi-Chi said "But he is just as ruthless"

"Is?" Gohan asked "You mean he's still alive?"

"Unfortunately" Chi-Chi nodded "But before you go into that, let me finish. While I was a Hogwarts there were five other students in Gryffindor with me, Lily Evans, a muggle born like me, three purebloods called James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, and a Werewolf called Remus Lupin. We were all sorted together, in the same year, I was on the Quidditch team with James, Sirius and Remus. And for seven years I roomed with Lily. We were best friends for a long time, I was always showing her the pictures I had of your father as he grew up, he was so hansom, and I knew almost from day one that James and Lily would get together, Marauder's or no"

"Marauder's?" Gohan asked

"A group of pranksters who made the lives of Argus Flitch, and the Slytherin's a living nightmare" Chi-Chi said "For almost seven years every time something blew up in a classroom or when something unusual happened in a class, the James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were most likely behind it"

"Sounds like Trunks and that little demon beside you" Gohan said as his brother stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at him

"Oh no" Chi-Chi said "James Potter was far worse than your brother. What he did may have been nasty, but it was far harder to get rid of than a paint bomb"

"Then I should thank Dende he can't use magic" Gohan muttered

"He might be able to" Chi-Chi said with a smile "You can"

"What?" Gohan asked

"Yes" Chi-Chi nodded "How do you think you became so strong so quickly? It _is_ because of your human genetics, just not in the way you thought, when ever you're scared or angry, your magic has pushed your power level to levels no human could hope to match"

"How come I never got invited to a magic school then?" Gohan asked

"Because your saiyan strength levels have pushed your magic to the side, and suppressed it" Chi-Chi said "And because of that your magic has gone almost six years without use, constantly building over and over on itself, pushing your magical stores to the bursting point. If you could learn to harness it, there would be nobody on this earth that could match you"

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Gohan asked

"Because I didn't want you to end up under that old bastard Dumbledore's thumb" Chi-Chi growled

"Who?" Gohan asked as he gave Goten a look that said _'Go outside NOW'_

"Albus Dumbledore" Chi-Chi sighed "He's the headmaster at Hogwarts, has been since after World War Two"

"What do you have against him?" Gohan asked

"Aside from the fact that _a_, he was partly responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter in 1981, _b_, tried to drag your father and I into his precious Order of the Phoenix after we were married. I almost pulled his head off before I dragged Goku out of the castle"

"But wouldn't dad have…" Gohan began

"Oh he could have been able to defeat Voldermort easily enough" Chi-Chi interrupted "But it wasn't your father's war, and I was pregnant with you, your father wouldn't have allowed himself to leave me alone, and it would have got him hurt or killed"

Chi-Chi sighed as she opened the photo album at the photo she had been looking at before "You weren't born in Asia you know, you were born in Wales, roughly a week premature to James and Lily's son Harry, if you had been a little more patient you would have been born on July 31st"

(AN I'm changing things around here, plus the fact that I don't remember exactly when Gohan's birthday and the Cell Games were)

"I was a week premature?" Gohan asked

"Yes" Chi-Chi nodded "I had to use a disillusionment charm on your tail so the doctors didn't ask questions"

"He doesn't seem to like you much if he's hitting you over the head with a stuffed dog" Goten said

"Oh you loved playing with Harry" Chi-Chi said "That dog was Harry's favourite toy, his _Pa'foo_"

"When did you last see Harry?" Goten asked

"I last saw Harry on his first birthday" Chi-Chi replied with a sad smile "three months before James and Lily were murdered"

"Why did Voldermort kill them?" Gohan asked

"As far as I was told" Chi-Chi said "A short time before your first birthday a prophecy was made. I don't know the contents, only that it involved Harry and Voldermort and the reason Voldermort tried to kill him"

"_Tried_?" Gohan asked "What stopped him? Wizard or not Harry would still only be human"

"Nobody knows" Chi-Chi said "All that's known is that Harry survived when Voldermort cast the killing curse _Aveda Kedevara_ against him. The spell rebounded against Voldermort and destroyed his body, but not his spirit. Riddle spent thirteen of the last fifteen years as a shade"

"Is he back?" Goten asked

"Yes" Chi-Chi sighed "He returned in the summer 1994. Harry was there when it happened"

"That can't have been good" Gohan said

"No" Chi-Chi replied "Add to that the fact that the British Minister of Magic is a power hungry fool who spent the last year denying that Voldermort was back and running a smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore and you have a bad combination"

"I hate politics" Gohan muttered "…almost as much as I hate that afroed idiot Hercule"

"Yeah" Chi-Chi muttered "And a few weeks ago things went from bad to worse for Harry"

"What happened?" Goten asked

"His Godfather, Sirius Black, was killed in a fight with Voldermort's forces, the Deatheaters, in London" Chi-Chi sighed sadly

"Oh man" Gohan said as he fell back against his seat.

"Does that mean he's coming here to live?" Goten asked innocently when he re-entered the house

"What?" Chi-Chi asked

"Brat raises a valid point" Gohan said "You _are_ his Godmother"

"If I could have gotten custody of Harry he could have been here fifteen years ago" Chi-Chi growled

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked "Legally you have as much right to custody as Black"

"Sirius wasn't stopping me" Chi-Chi said "He couldn't since he was in prison up until the time you were thirteen. He was accused of betraying James and Lily to Voldermort, killing thirteen Muggles, along with the rat bastard who did betray them, and being a Deatheater. He was sentenced to life in the wizard prison of Azkaban"

"Then why didn't Harry go to you?" Gohan asked "By law as his Godmother with his parents dead and the Godfather in prison,you become the legal guardian and care giver"

"Because I was here when James and Lily died" Chi-Chi said "And by the time I found out and got to England, Harry had already been sent to Lily's sister Petunia, I tried to get custody then but Dumbledore stopped it, I tried every year for five years to get custody of Harry but every time Dumbledore stepped in my way"

"And when I was six everything started going to hell here so you couldn't do anything" Gohan said

"Yes" Chi-Chi sighed "But I'm planning on sending him a letter today, I want to see my Godson again"

"It's OK with me mom" Gohan said with a smile "If Voldermort is as determined to get him as you say then I think he would appreciate the back up"

"You're suggesting training him?" Chi-Chi asked

"Voldermort may be in England now" Gohan said "But how long will it be before he comes east and west. If I can help stop him now all the better"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Chi-Chi warned "I need to get back into his life first before we do anything"

* * *

"Are you ready Chi-Chi?" an ancient voice croaked 

Chi-Chi and Gohan jumped slightly, andlooked up to see Babba floating before them, Chi-Chi growled as she said "How many times have I told you not to apparate into my home?"

"More than enough but I still do it" Babba croaked "Now do you have the letter or not?"

"Yes" Chi-Chi growled as she thrust the letter she took from her dress into the witches hand and said "Make sure the Order of the Flash Fried Turkey don't detect you"

"They won't" Babba said as she vanished with a flash.

* * *

"What now?" Gohan asked when Babba was gone. 

"We wait" Chi-Chi replied with a sigh

Goten looked up as his mother and said as innocently as before "I'm hungry"

"Alright sweetie" Chi-Chi laughed as she stood up "Let's get you some lunch" then she led her sons into the kitchen.

* * *

A short time later Harry Potter awoke to the sound of a faint pop and a white envelope landing on his forehead. 

With a frown Harry sat up and turned on his lamp before putting on his glasses. The envelope in his lap was plain enough, not sealed with wax, just addressed to him in an unfamiliar script.

_"If it was a portkey you'd probably be dead by now"_ a part of his mind said as he opened the envelope and began to read

_Dear Harry…_

Authors Notes: Done. Next time Harry meets one of the ghosts from his parents past.


	2. Chapter 1: The Past Returns

**The New Path**

Chapter 1: **The Past Returns**

_Dear Harry_ the letter began

_Since you are reading this letter I can only assume that you haven't torn it up for not knowing who sent it. And for that I'm glad._

_First I would like to say how sorry I am for what happened to Sirius. He was a good friend of mine when we were younger._

_If you are trying to guess who sent this letter let me introduce myself, my name is Chi-Chi Son, your Godmother.

* * *

_

_"WHAT?"_ he screamed in his mind

* * *

_Now don't go having a heart attack kid, I can explain. I'm a Muggle born, from __China_(AN I think that's where DBZ is set based on the clothes Chi-Chi wears) _I went to Hogwarts with your parents. Your mother and I were close friends, if you look inside the envelope you should find a photo of the two of us, my husband, my own son Gohan, and James and Lily.

* * *

_

Just as the letter said Harry found a picture of himself, his parents, a woman in what he guessed was some Asian style of dress, with black hair and eyes, next to the woman was a man with spiky black hair and black eyes, wearing an orange fighting gi, and sitting on the blanket in front of the parents, was Harry himself, trying to hit another infant over the head with a stuffed dog that reminded Harry of Padfoot.

_"What the hell is going on?"_ Harry thought as he continued to read the letter.

* * *

_I know you're probably wondering where I have been since James and Lily passed away, and why you didn't live with me instead of Lily's sister, but I swear on my life, my soul and my honour that I tried to get custody of you, I promised Lily I would take care of you if something happened, but Dumbledore wouldn't let the Ministry give me custody of you, I'm sorry.

* * *

_

_"Fucking Dumbledore again"_ Harry growled as he read on.

* * *

_I know that's no excuse for things but I want to try and make things up to you. I made the mistake once when I failed to get past Dumbledore, but I'd like very much to be a part of your life again. If you want it that is._

_If you don't trust me then contact Remus Lupin, show him the picture, take all the time you need and I'll be there when you're ready._

_Regards, Chi-Chi Son_

_P.S. When you need to contact me the letter should be addressed 439 Mountain Area. Your owl with know how to find me.

* * *

_

Harry re read the letter twice before he went to his desk and began to write a letter in a fast script.

* * *

_Moony_

_Swings in the park __Noon__ tomorrow_

_BE THERE_

_H.P.

* * *

_

Quickly folding the letter Harry called Hedwig to him and said "Take this to Remus, Hed. Don't wait for a reply just get there and back as fast as your wings can carry you"

The snowy owl hooted and took the letter before flying out into the night sky, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

* * *

Harry had been back in Surry for two weeks, to weeks in which he had tried to sort out his thoughts, the prophecy, Sirius' death, his relationship with Dumbledore, or lack there of. Things had changed a lot, especially since he hadn't got a single letter from Ron or Hermione, he had gotten plenty of letters from members of the DA and Remus, a few from Tonks too, and he had kept up his three daily check up letters to the order.

Things had also changed at home, Vernon had gotten a big promotion and was out of the house more, usually the blimp that despised calling himself uncle to Harry Potter was gone by dawn, Harry's relationship with his cousin Dudley had changed too. His encounter with the Dementors had changed Harry's portly cousin, he had taken more to his studies and his boxing training, Harry had taken to helping Dudley with his boxing training, it had helped them both, Dudley had lost a lot of weight while at Smeltings, and Harry was getting into a good condition too, two weeks of jogging three times a day, lifting weights and exercise had given Harry the beginnings of muscles and a light brown tan.

* * *

Harry re read the letter one more time and smiled at the photo in his lap before turning off the lamp again and rolling over onto his side to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry sat at his breakfast while glancing over his copy of the Daily Prophet, on Remus' recommendation he had restored his subscription on a temporary basis, the paper had apparently cleaned up its act, and was actually reporting something useful

"Bugger" he muttered as he read the sports column

"What's wrong?" Dudley asked

"I just lost a total of a hundred and fifty galleons" Harry said "The idiot Auror I bet on in the Duelling Tournament in Dublin on Friday got the crap beat out of him in the semi-final, Russia lost the chess tournament me and Dean Thomas bet on, and the Shanghai Serpents lost their match against theTokyoTaitans in the Asian Quidditch league, which cost me another seventy five Galleons with the bloody Goblins"

"That's gotta hurt" Dudley winced "150 is a lot of money"

"Somewhere in the region of four hundred and fifty quid I think" Harry grumbled "But still only a drop in the well of the trust vault"

"Losing money is loosing money" Dudley said

"Yeah" Harry said as he looked towards Petunia and asked "Did you know I had a Godmother, Aunt Petunia?"

"Godmother?" Petunia asked as she furrowed her brow in thought before saying "I think Lily mentioned something when she was pregnant about asking one of her room mates to be your Godmother…some witch from China…Chi something"

"Chi-Chi Son" Harry said

"I don't think her name was Son then" Petunia said "Maybe her married name. Why do you ask?"

"A letter from her dropped onto my head last night" Harry said "I'm not sure how though since I closed the window, but she said she wants to meet me"

"What are you gonna do?" Dudley asked

"Before last night I didn't know she existed" Harry said "So I sent a letter to Remus, he's meeting me at the swings at noon" then under his breath Harry muttered "If he knows what's good for him he will"

* * *

At noon Harry was standing against the support of the swing with the photo tucked under his arm and his wand in the fold of his arms.

When he heard the Appration crack to his left Harry glanced that way but saw nothing as he said "What form does my Patronus take?"

"Prongs" a voice said "Otherwise known as James William Potter"

"Where is the Order located?" Harry asked

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place" the voice replied again before a head appeared in mid-air, followed by the body of Remus Lupin "Good to see you cub"

* * *

Harry's only reply was to shove the photo and the letter at Remus' chest and growl "Explain"

"Remus stared at the picture for a moment before he asked "Where did you get this?"

"It landed on my head last night" Harry hissed "Now tell me why it has taken Sirius dying for me to find out she EXISTED"

"I thought you already knew" Remus said

"Do you think that if I knew I had a Godmother I would still be staying at this shit hole?" Harry growled "Now is the letter accurate?"

Remus paused to read the letter before he said "It's accurate"

"Then you won't have a problem with me meeting her" Harry growled "I don't give a shit about the order but you're another matter"

"I'm sorry" Remus said as he bowed his head

"Forget it" Harry sighed "Who else knows she exists?"

Remus thought for a moment before he counted off "The Weasley's, Dumbledore, Frank and Alice Longbottom knew her and Snape, as I recall, she's the reason he has such a crooked nose"

"Why?" Harry asked

"She broke it several times during our fourth and fifth year when he called her a Mudblood and made fun of her for the pictures she had of her futurehusband Goku" Remus laughed

"Well I'll write a letter today" Harry said "But I don't think Hedwig would be able to make a trip all the way to China"

"Use Phoenix mail" Remus said "If you write a letter to their office in London you can rent a Blue Phoenix for about five Galleons a month"

"Cool" Harry said "I'll do that tonight, is the will reading still scheduled for next week?"

"Yeah" Remus replied "I'll meet you on the Day Bus at 10:30 onMonday morning"

"OK" Harry nodded as he walked home.

* * *

That night as the sun was setting Harry sent a letter to _Blue Phoenix Mail_ requesting the rental of a mail phoenix, and sent an authorisation to charge the monthly bill to his vault, and some time around midnight there was a flash of blue flame and a frost blue phoenix appeared on Harry's desk with a letter in its beak.

After stroking the phoenix's plumage Harry took the letter.

* * *

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Thank you for your letter and congratulations on your choice to rent one of our blue phoenixes. The phoenix who has delivered your letter is called Silver. The whistle in this letter will call him to you at anytime, in case of emergency Silver has been trained to transport not only mail, but people as well, but his range on masses over 200 kilos is limited to 2,000 miles, and he should only be used for this purpose in an emergency._

_Thank You_

_Blue __Phoenix__ Mail

* * *

_

Harry smiled as he reached onto his desk and withdrew the letter he had written to Chi-Chi and placed in Silver's beak and said "This goes to Chi-Chi Son on the 439 Mountain Area in China"

Silver chirped brightly before he vanished again.

* * *

Around the same time, Chi-Chi was standing over the stove cooking lunch while Gohan was outside running through a few basic katas with Goten, it was after some heavy argument from Piccolo, Krillen and Vegeta that Chi-Chi finally agreed to let Gohan continue his training.

* * *

_"Goku left the responsibility of protecting this world from threats to his son"_ Piccolo had said _"You can't let him ignore it in favour of turning him into a total brain box"_

_"You've had Gohan crammed in front of a book since he could walk Chi"_ Krillen said _"Maybe its time you let him slow down a bit. Let him decide what he wants to do with his life before you start planning his college education"_

_"The brat is a Saiyan"_ Vegeta said _"The most powerful to walk the universe in three thousand years, half human or not his instincts will not allow him to ignore his strength, and if he tries it will cause more damage than you know"

* * *

_

In the end she had caved and let Gohan continue his training, on the condition that he at least do _some_ studying every day.

She was just finishing lunch when Gohan said "Hey mom there's a bird in here with a letter"

"Bring it out here dear" Chi-Chi called "I'm almost done"

A few moments later Gohan appeared with a frost blue phoenix on his arm.

"Why is that bird blue?" Goten asked

"It's a blue Phoenix" Chi-Chi said "They're a species of phoenix that is bred in various parts of the Wizarding world for long distance mail communication"

"Who's it from?" Gohan asked as he set the phoenix down

"Not sure" Chi-Chi said "Watch the lunch for me while I find out" then she took the letter from the phoenix and opened it.

* * *

_Dear Chi-Chi_ it began

_Thank you for the letter. It's nice to know I still have at least one independent link to my parents from that manipulative bastard Dumbledore._

_In response to your attempts to get custody of me, I don't blame you, Dumbledore has had a habit of interfering in things that are not his concern._

_I talked to Remus this morning, is it true that you broke Professor Snivilus Snape's nose? I'd pay money to see that any day, the greasy bastard needs taken down a peg._

_Anyway, I would in fact like to meet you some time, and thanks to the blue __Phoenix__ who delivered the letter, Silver, I can do it without the Order of the Roasted Chicken finding out._

_Aside from jogging a few times during the day and doing some exercise I'm free anytime up to this Sunday, if you want to meet, send a reply back with Silver._

_Regards, _

_Harry Potter

* * *

_

"You broke a teacher's nose?" Gohan gaped

"Snape wasn't a teacher then" Chi-Chi laughed "He was just another student like me, who thought he was better than everybody else, he made fun of the pictures I had of your dad so over the course of two years I broke his nose eleven times, I don't think Madame Pompfry ever did get it straight that last time, especially since I didn't just punch him the last time, I head-butted him"

"Oh Kami that _had_ to have hurt" Gohan groaned

"It probably did" Chi-Chi grinned evilly "Snape was one of the people who constantly ended up in the Hospital wing after an encounter with me"

"You beat people up?" Goten asked

"Just the Slytherin's who made fun of the Muggleborns" Chi-Chi shrugged "The _Junior Deatheaters_ as James called them"

"So what're you gonna do?" Goten asked

"I'm going to meet my Godson" Chi-Chi said "But first it's time for lunch"

* * *

Roughly three hours after Harry sent Silver with the letter, he returned with another.

"Thanks Silver" Harry said as he stroked the phoenix's feathers "I'll call if I need anything" then the phoenix vanished.

* * *

_Harry_ the letter began

_Yes I did in fact break Snape's nose, eleven times in two years, I don't take kindly to people insulting the man I intend to marry, but what did you mean Professor Snape? Don't tell me that lemon drop sucking loony made Snape a teacher._

_Anyway, I'm free most of the time, I'm pretty certain my two boys can keep from blowing the house up for a while. So how about I meet you for lunch this Friday? A place of your choice._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Chi-Chi

* * *

_

Harry smiled as he began to write another letter. He had decided that morning that rather than waste what parchment he had, he would use a pen and spiral notepad he had swiped from the kitchen.

* * *

_Chi-Chi_

_Thanks for the letter, and I'm afraid that Snape has become a teacher, the bastard teaches Potions, and seems to delight in picking up his old vendetta with my dadin me._

_As to meeting you, how about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron? We can have a snack at the Ice Cream Parlour and then maybe you can help me do some shopping in Muggle London. How does __11:30__ on Friday sound? I'm not sure what the time difference is between __London__ and where you live so I'd rather not weigh you down with Jet Lag._

_See you soon_

_Harry

* * *

_

Harry smiled as he folded the letter and put away to have Silver deliver in the morning. Then he rolled over onto his side and went to sleep.

"I'll be damned" Harry said over the frying pan he was working at the next morning

"What?" Dudley asked

"The statistically worst Quidditch team in the British league signed a new Seeker yesterday. Victor Krum"

"Isn't he that big Bulgarian you told me about?" Dudley asked "The one who represented the Eastern European school at the big tournament?"

"Yeah" Harry replied "And Ron hates his guts, self centred idiot thinks Krum is out to steal Hermione from him"

"I thought you said they weren't together" Petunia said

"They aren't" Harry shrugged "But Ronald Billius Weasley, is an idiot, always has been, all he cares about is himself and money. Thinks it'll make him better than everybody else" Harry sighed as he said "He may be a Prefect, and he may want to be Head Boy and get a good job, but what Ron doesn't see is that he cant have everything handed to him on a plate, he'll have to work for what he wants in life just like Bill and Charlie"

"Ron has five brothers right?" Dudley asked as Harry gave him his pancakes

"Yeah" Harry replied "Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins Fred and George"

"What do they do for a living?" Dudley asked

"Bill's a Curse Breaker for Grignots" Harry said "Mostly works in Egypt and places where old civilizations used to thrive, Charlie works at the Dragon Reserve in Romania, Percy works at the Ministry, I think he's Fudge's assistant, and the twins left Hogwarts before they completed their final exams, the NEWTs, but they run a successful Joke Shop in London. I gave them the capital to start it last June and they're thriving, they'll probably be making more money that Bill, and Charlie combined in a few years"

"That's good I take it?" Petunia asked

"Breaking the curses placed by ancient wizards and handling Dragons are both dangerous jobs" Harry said "So yeah the money would be good"

"What do you wanna do when you graduate?" Dudley asked

"Well" Harry said "I had thought about becoming a wizard cop, otherwise known as an Auror, but I don't think I could work for the current Minister"

"Why?" Petunia asked

"Cause he's a prick" Harry said before he began to eat.

Authors Note: Done.

Next time Harry and Chi-Chi meet for the first time in fifteen years and Harry finds another reason to hate Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunions

Harry Potter and The New Path

Chapter 2: **Reunions**

The next four days passed normally for Harry, he kept up his exercise, he worked in the garden, as per his agreement with Vernon, kept up his letters to the order, and continued his correspondence with Chi-Chi, he learned more about his parents in six letters from Chi-Chi, than in three years talking to Remus, and it irritated him to no end.

At present Harry was working on an essay about the properties of Veritasum.

When there was a flash of flame at his bed, and Harry turned around to see Fawkes perched on his headboard with a letter in his beak.

Harry smiled as he stroked the phoenix's plumage and took the letter "Thanks Fawkes" then the phoenix vanished again

Harry frowned as he opened the letter.

* * *

_Harry_

_I am writing to you on a very delicate subject. After hearing a report from one of your guards regarding your recent communications I am afraid I must take action to ensure your safety.

* * *

_

As Harry read this part of the letter his stomach dropped, the Order guards were spying on him.

* * *

_As such, I am afraid that I must set up wards to prevent any owls but Hedwig from entering and leaving your home, and I am afraid that you will not be receiving any mail from your friends, or your Daily Prophet subscription, and I must insist that you not go beyond the boundaries of your Aunt's garden for the remainder of the summer.

* * *

_

"No" Harry whispered "Tell me he's not doing this to me"

* * *

_I also regret to inform you that you will have to stay with your relatives for the entire summer.

* * *

_

"NO" Harry roared, ignoring the shouts of his Aunt from down stairs to be quiet.

* * *

_As such your OWL results will be delivered by hand on your birthday, I will have your school supplies sent to you after your subjects for the year have been decided._

_I am sorry Harry, but this is for your safet…

* * *

_

With a scream of anger Harry leapt to his feet and tore the letter to shreds as he struggled to control his breathing as the door burst open and Dudley stepped in.

* * *

To see his cousin standing surrounded by scraps of paper and his teeth clenched as he struggled to control his breathing.

"Harry what's wrong?" Dudley asked as Petunia entered the room

"Letter from Dumbledore" Harry muttered "No leaving the house, no mail, no Burrow, no Daily Prophet, just me in a fucking CAGE" with a final scream of anger Harry drove his foot into the side of his trunk.

* * *

Dudley and Petunia watched Harry's foot fly forward, it not only hit the brown trunk, but it also smashed into the wood, embedding Harry's foot right up to the tongue of his shoe.

"What is he talking about?" Petunia asked as Harry fought to pull his foot out of the side of his trunk

"From his mutterings I can guess" Dudley said "That he's got a letter from Dumbledore, and that the old man is blocking his mail, his newspaper, restricting him to the house, and to top it all off he's stuck here for the summer"

"What?" Petunia asked "Your father won't be happy about that"

"Well he can join the damn club" Harry growled "But so you know, I don't intend to follow the bastard's orders"

"What?" Dudley asked

"I just had a thought today" Harry said as he checked to see if everything was still intact in his trunk "Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. But where in his job description does it say that he has the right to tell me what to do outside of the grounds of the school?"

"He doesn't" Petunia said "As I understand it he made _me_ your guardian, despite the fact that you have a Godmother on the far side of the planet who could protect you far better than me, especially with that tank of a husband of hers"

"Goku's dead" Harry said "He died not long after I turned eleven"

"Oh God" Petunia whispered "I really liked him, he was really cute"

"So what're you gonna do?" Dudley asked

"Simple" Harry said "I'm going to meet Chi-Chi tomorrow morning as planned. I just won't be leaving here by the front door"

"You mean that blue bird you've been using?" Dudley asked

"He's a Blue Phoenix" Harry said "And yeah, he can take me to London and back with no problems. But I'll need some help"

"What do you need?" Dudley asked

"Just a cap" Harry said

"I've got a cap you can borrow" Dudley said "That should keep the idiots off your tail as long as you keep a low profile"

"I'm not planning on sticking out" Harry said with a smile "And thanks"

* * *

That night Harry sent a letter to Dumbledore, stating that while he wasn't pleased with the old mans orders, he had no choice but to abide by them.

* * *

But he also sent Silver to Remus, more or less demanding that the werewolf send him a copy of the Prophet every day or he would go out and get it himself, or even worse, he would walk, period.

Remus sent a reply with Silver the next morning saying he had nothing to do with Dumbledore finding out about Chi-Chi and that he would send the paper every morning.

Satisfied, Harry read the paper as usual at breakfast, then he went upstairs and got ready to go.

His wand, his vault key, the whistle to call Silver, his money pouch, the black cap Dudley loaned him, and a jacket.

Then Harry called Silver to him and said when the Blue Phoenix landed on his shoulder and Harry said "I need you to take me to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, Silver"

Silver cocked his head and Harry could almost hear the phoenix say _'This doesn't look like an emergency'_

"It may not be an emergency" Harry said "But this _is_ important, bear in mind that I did pay extra for you for your endurance for multiple jumps"

The phoenix puffed up his breast before he and Harry vanished in a blue sphere of flame.

* * *

Harry reappeared in the dingy alley behind Diagon Alley and nodded as Silver took to the air "Thanks for the ride bud, I'll call if I need you" Silver trilled before he vanished.

Harry smiled as he adjusted the hat so that it covered his scar without looking suspicious.

* * *

Entering the dingy bar that was the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry nodded to Tom when the barkeep saw him, then he glanced around the bar for Chi-Chi.

* * *

And over in the corner of the bar, sitting at a table with a glass of Pumpkin juice in her hand, was Chi-Chi Son, barely changed from the fifteen something year old photo.

"Chi-Chi?" Harry asked as he approached

"Harry" Chi-Chi nodded "It's been a long time"

"It has" Harry said as he sat down "How's Goten? You mentioned in the letter last night that he got a little banged up training with Gohan?"

"He's better" Chi-Chi said "He's got his father's hard head" Harry laughed slightly as Chi-Chi asked "So what do you want to do?"

"Not sure" Harry shrugged "I sort of snuck out so I'm not sure if the Bumbling Bee has people watching the Alley or not"

"Why don't we go into London then?" Chi-Chi suggested "I haven't gone shopping in London since your mother was alive"

"I need to go to Grignotts first" Harry said "It's high time I got some decent clothes"

"Your cousins?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked over the hand me downs Harry wore.

"Yeah" Harry said "It's only been this last summer that I've been on relatively decent terms with the Dursley's. Petunia sends her condolences about Goku by the way"

Chi-Chi nodded as she stood up and led her Godson to the back of the bar.

* * *

"I'd like to speak with one of your managers" Harry said as he stepped up to the counter at the Goblin run bank.

"Regarding what?" the goblin sneered

"The state of my finances at this bank" Harry growled "Which may change depending on whether I get a manager or not…_now_"

The Goblin's eyes widened as he scurried off

"I'm impressed" Chi-Chi said

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Well I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to be hiding things from me here, or monitoring my money"

"Chances are he's doing both" Chi-Chi muttered as a Goblin in robes approached.

"My name is Crackthorn" the Goblin said "How may I help you sir?"

"First I'd like to speak somewhere private" Harry said

"Of course" Crackthorn said "If you and the lady will follow me I will show you to my office"

"Now how can I help you?" Crackthorn asked once they were situated in his office

"I want to know the status of my account here" Harry said "The _entire_ account"

"I was under the impression that your account supervisor would have informed you of the details of you account" Crackthorn said "We send Mr Dumbledore updates periodically"

"Dumbledore is in charge of my accounts?" Harry asked

"He was placed in charge when your parents will was delivered to him on November 2nd 1981" Crackthorn answered

"_Will_?" Harry hissed "My parents left a will?"

"He didn't deliver it?" Crackthorn growled "James Potter left _specific_ instructions that that will was to be delivered to you on your eleventh birthday" then the Goblin looked towards the door and roared "GRIPHOOK"

A few moments later the familiar Goblin entered the office and Crackthorn said "Get Amelia Bones here NOW" the goblin nodded quickly and ran form the office.

When Griphook was gone Crackthorn said "I am terribly sorry about that sir. I have been the Potter families account manager since before the death of Colonel William Potter in 1945, your father left instructions with me that I was to meet with you on your eleventh birthday. I have been sending letters to Dumbledore for close to six years trying to reach you, but he has always sent letters saying the timing wasn't right, and I have never seen you alone to have a chance to speak with you on your previous visits"

Harry sighed as he leaned back in the chair. Dumbledore again.

"Well can you give me a run down of the accounts while we wait for Madame Bones?" Harry asked

"Of course" Crackthorn said "As your Account Supervisor, Dumbledore has access to the Potter financial accounts"

"Dumbledore has access to _my _parents MONEY?" Harry roared.

"I'm afraid so" Crackthorn sighed as the door opened and Amelia Bones stepped in.

* * *

"Is there something I can do for you Mr Crackthorn?" Bones asked

"You can tell me why the specific instructions of James Potter regarding his will have been ignored" Crackthorn hissed

"What?" Bones asked "I was under the impression Dumbledore had already passed the will on to Harry"

"Before today this is the first I'd heard of it" Harry growled "I am really beginning to get tired of Dumbledore poking his nose into my affairs"

"Do you have another copy?" Chi-Chi asked

"I do, it is standard procedure" Crackthorn nodded "Take a seat Madame Bones"

"I'm sorry about this Harry" Bones said as she sat down

"Don't worry about it" Harry replied "Dumbledore has a bad habit of doing this. How's Susan?"

"Doing well" Bones replied as Crackthorn opened the file on his desk and began to read.

* * *

_We, James William Potter, and Lily Marie Evans Potter, of the most Noble Family of Potter, being of sound mind **(Shut it Padfoot)** and body hereby declare this to be our last will and testament._

_If this will has been heard on our son, Harry's eleventh birthday as we instructed, then happy birthday son._

_Now, instead of getting all mushy in a will we'll just get down to business._

_If this will is being read then the Fidelus has been ineffective and Peter has betrayed us. Moony, Padfoot, if you two are here, deal with the rodent in any way you choose._

_Now, down to business._

_First, to our son Harry James Potter.__ As the sole heir to the Potter bloodline, I hereby bequeath the Potter estate to you son._

_This includes The Potter Family storage Vault at Grignotts is over one thousand years old, and dates back to our ancestors among the Founders and even further back. It's filled with family heirlooms, weapons, magical artefacts, and a ton of other goodies that the family has found handy over the years. I'd suggest you take a look._

_As the only Potter remaining you also inherit the pile of investments and money, I think the total value now is somewhere in the region of 20,000,000,000 Galleons. But I'd suggest you just let the Account Manager Crackthorn handle that for you. I did._

_You also inherit several properties in different parts of the world._

_My parent's estate in Godric's Hollow, Whales, a penthouse apartment in New York, a ranch on the outskirts of El Paso, Texas that belonged to your mother, as well as her apartment in Cairo, My grandfather's dojo in Shanghai, and a villa belonging to my parents in Spain._

_I also leave the contents of Lockup #12 at Charring Cross Industrial Estate in __London__. There are some things in there I swore to your mother I wouldn't let you touch until you were sixteen, so try not to cause any damage.  
_

_To one of the only men I ever called brother, Sirius Orion Black; I leave the flat we shared when we were at the Auror's academy. You always loved to get up your mum's nose, so now you can._

_I also leave you my set of leathers for your motor cycle. Have fun Paddy.  
_

_To our old buddy Moony, despite the fact that you hate it my furry friend, I'm leaving you 15,000,000 Galleons, and I leave you the cabin on the shore of the loch where we spent our summers after we were fifteen. It's isolated, and hard to find, it's also got a basement as you remember, so you can lock yourself down there with the full moon if Padfoot can't make it.  
_

_Well, that's it boys. All the goodies have been passed around. I just hope this will is never read. But if it is, I want you guys to promise to look after our cub. A pack is never truly complete without a cub for the boys to look out for._

_This is Lily now, to the Gryffindor, Amazon Chi-Chi Son, I leave a collection of specialized frying pans with a ton of charms on them, including an anti denting charm on the big one for you to use for baseball practice on that lug of a Husbands head, I'm also leaving you my old schoolbooks. I know you didn't want little Gohan to go to a magic school so that will let you teach him yourself._

_See you all some time._

_James William Potter and Lily Marie Evans Potter._

_Mischief Managed.

* * *

_

"NowasI said I have been the account manager for your family for over sixty years Mr. Potter" Crackthorn said "And in the years since your parents murder Dumbledore I am afraid to say, has taken certain…liberties with your families finances"

"_Liberties_?" Harry growled "What the hell do you mean liberties?"

"As the account supervisor of your family accounts, Dumbledore has the power to transfer funds out of your account" Crackthorn said with a sigh

"That old bastard has been taking MY MONEY?" Harry roared

"I am afraid so" Crackthorn sighed

"How much money are we talking here?" Bones asked "I know that the Potter estate is a vast one"

"Despite being the Account supervisor, there is a limit on how much Dumbledore can transfer from one account to another" Crackthorn said "With an account as large as the Potter's any money he would take would be returned on interest and investments alone within a matter of weeks, add to that the fact that in the last fifteen years the amount of money in your family vaults have more than doubled, by the end of this year that will be triple"

"How much money has he taken?" Harry demanded

"Dumbledore sent up a total of ten accounts under various names" Crackthorn said "And the monthly withdrawal limit is 15,000 Galleons per account"

"Continue" Harry growled

"Ten accounts, all opened on the first of January 1982, multiplied by twelve months, multiplied by fourteen years brings the total to 25,200,000 Galleons, add to that the withdrawals for this year, which is seven months, is 1,050,000 Galleons brings the total to 26,250,000 galleons"

Harry leaned forward onto his knees and closed his eyes. Twenty-six and a quarter million Galleons. The old bastard must have been using the money to finance the Order.

"Is there anything he can do about it?" Chi-Chi asked

"Not until Mr. Potter claims his place as the head of the Potter family when he comes of age" Crackthorn said "Then we would be able to bring fines against him for misappropriation of funds"

"Put together the papers for that now" Harry said as he looked up "Sirius' will is being read next week, if I know Padfoot he'll have something completely evil planned"

"I wouldn't put it past Sirius to screw with the old mans plans" Chi-Chi said with a smile

"Oh trust me Chi-Chi" Harry said with a grin "I've got a few plans too, depending on how things go at the will reading"

"Well is there anything else I can do for you in the mean time Mr. Potter?" Crackthorn asked

"Arrange for Remus to come see you after Sirius' will has been read next Monday, I'll sign for the things my parents left me then" Harry said "And I need some money…five hundred pounds sterling, and one thousand Galleons, but I need…"

"To keep it quiet" Crackthorn interrupted "That's fine I can withdraw the money from the Grignott's surface vault and charge it to your account later"

"Perfect" Harry grinned.

Authors Notes: Done.

Next time Harry and Chi-Chi go shopping and Harry gets an offer for training

And in response to the review about the time line this is an AU folks remember so there are bound to be indiscrepancies


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping

Harry Potter and the New Path

Chapter 3: **Shopping**

Harry sighed angrily as they left the bank, Dumbledore had more or less stolen almost £80,000,000 from Harry's family since his parent's death, and it pissed him off.

"Are you alright Harry?" Chi-Chi asked

"I'm OK" Harry sighed "I'm just tired of that old bastard lying to me"

"What if I told you Harry" Chi-Chi said "That I could offer you both a way to kill Voldermort, _and_ get out from underneath Dumbledore's thumb, that doesn't involve the magical world in any way"

"I'd say tell me more" Harry replied with a grin

"Someone once told me that the most destructive force on earth aside from the Thermo Nuclear Weapon, is magic" Chi-Chi said "I learned seventeen years ago how wrong that is"

"Huh?" Harry asked

"There is a force in the universe" Chi-Chi said as they left Diagon Alley and headed into London "That can surpass magic any day in terms of destructive power…it's called ki"

"_Ki_?" Harry asked

"Yes" Chi-Chi replied "In the body there are two types of energy that are always present, Ki, life energy, and Chi, magical, or spirit energy"

"OK so ki and chi are separate" Harry said "I understand that, and the amount of each varies from person to person"

"Right" Chi-Chi said "But with training those energies can grow to exponential levels" then after a few moments Chi-Chi asked "Do you believe in aliens Harry?"

"After all the insane things I've seen I'd be stupid to deny the possibility that they exist" Harry said

"What if I told you that there were Aliens on earth right now?" Chi-Chi asked

"I'd ask how you know?" Harry asked

"Roughly 1,000 years ago an alien came to earth from a planet called Namek" Chi-Chi said "His name was Kami"

_"Odd name"_ Harry thought. then as they walked through London Chi-Chi told Harry about Korrin Tower, the Guardian's Lookout and the creation of the Dragonballs.

* * *

"If the Dragonballs have been around so long how come the magical world's never heard of them?" Harry asked

"Wizards don't take much interest in the Muggle World, Harry" Chi-Chi said "They never have, and any knowledge of the Dragonballs is limited to about two dozen people in China, and Goku trusted every one of them with his life"

"You said they could bring somebody back to life" Harry said "Why have you never used them to bring Goku back?"

"Because we used them in 1986 to bring him back after he was killed along with his very dangerous Older brother Raditz" Chi-Chi sighed "You see, about thirty six years ago an alien ship crash landed in the mountains of central China…and inside was a baby, probably about six months old…he was found by an old man called Gohan…" then Chi-Chi went about telling Harry about her husbands adventures during his adolescence, the hunt for the Dragonballs, the Red Ribbon Army, the Demon King Piccolo, his three time entry into the World Martial Arts Tournament.

* * *

"We got married at the twenty third Tournament" Chi-Chi said with a wistful sigh as they ate lunch at a burger place in London "It was just after I graduated, oh he looked so handsome in that pale bluetuxedo"

"Were my parents there?" Harry asked as he bit into his burger

"No they were getting ready for their own wedding" Chi-Chi replied "But Goku and I made it to Whales for the wedding"

"When did you guys find out Goku wasn't human?" Harry asked

"When Goku's older brother Raditz showed up in 1985" Chi-Chi replied "He wanted to know why Goku hadn't destroyed the earth population yet…as far as I know Raditz took Gohan, and threatened that if Goku didn't kill 100 people in 24 hours, he would take Gohan in his father's place. Goku, along with Piccolo Jr, went after him…nobody really knows what happened in the fight, just that Goku died to take Raditz with him"

"So you used the Dragonballs to bring him back" Harry concluded

"A year later yes" Chi-Chi replied "Goku was doing some kind of training in Otherworld to get his ready for the other two Saiyan's who would be arriving to claim the Dragonballs"

"That's not good" Harry said

"Oh it gets worse" Chi-Chi said "Piccolo decided that he was going to take Gohan into the wilderness for that year to prepare him to fight with the others"

"Why?" Harry asked

"Because despite the fact that he is half the age of the others" Chi-Chi said "Gohan is the most powerful warrior in the universe"

* * *

As they finished lunch Chi-Chi skimmed over the events of the next six years of Gohan's life, the battle with the Saiyan's, the journey to Namek, the battles with Frieza and his forces, Garlic Jr. the Androids, and Cell.

(AN I know I'm skipping the stuff but if I went over it this chapter would never end. Plus there's the fact that I haven't seen DBZ after the Buu sagasince it was transferred over to Toonami)

"Merlin" Harry whispered "How the hell is he still sane?"

"The only conclusion we've been able to make is that it's because he's part saiyan" Chi-Chi said "It's in his blood to fight"

"And he's willing to help me get ready for Voldermort?" Harry asked, even though he was sceptical that he could do it.

"Don't doubt yourself Harry" Chi-Chi said, as though she had read hismind"Just because you're human doesn't mean you're weak, it's always been my theory that Gohan's magic is the reason he's so powerful" then Chi-Chi looked at Gohan and asked "So are you interested?"

"Of course" Harry said "If it'll help me get Riddle I've got no problem at all" then Harry finished his coke and said "Just give me a few days to settle accounts here and I'll be set"

"Gohan does have a catch however" Chi-Chi said as they stood up and Harry paid the bill.

"Yeah?" Harry asked

"He wants you to help him learn some magic" Chi-Chi said "And he wants you to teach him how to play Quidditch"

"An acceptable price" Harry said "Is Animagai out of the question? I was planning on learning myself. But I do have a request"

"Name it" Chi-Chi smiled

"Just because I'm dumping Dumbledore doesn't mean I'm dumping magic, could you help me get ready for my NEWTs?" Harry asked

"No problem" Chi-Chi said "And Babba can pull a few strings for me to arrange your exams"

"Great" Harry said with a wide smile as they reached the clothes shop Chi-Chi had been looking for.

"Something else?" Chi-Chi asked as they entered the store

"Well…" Harry hesitated "It's about my muggle education. I more or less haven't picked up a Muggle schoolbook in five years, I'mseriously behind"

"If I can get Gohan up to graduating class high school level by the time he's eleven" Chi-Chi said "I think I can get you up to date on British Secondary school"

"Outstanding" Harry said as he picked up some pairs of jeans that he guessed fit him and said "Now all we need to deal with is the Bumblebee man" then he headed for the changing rooms.

Chi-Chi smiled as she picked out some more clothes for Harry.

* * *

She was amazed at her Godson, the things she had told him, and the things Harry had seen would drive a normal person insane, but he, like Gohan, had borne the burden that was forced upon him, and borne it well.

A moment later Harry emerged wearing a pair of well fitting black jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

"It looks good" Chi-Chi said "A few more pairs should do and I can charm them to keep fitting you for at least another six inches every way"

"Great" Harry said as he grabbed some clothes he likes, along with two pairs of shoes and some dress clothes for Sirius' will reading.

By the time Harry was done he had 14 pairs of jeans of varying colours, 4 pairs of combats, 14 t-shirts, two hooded sweatshirts, two jumpers, a denim jacket, and the other necessities, along with a pair of running shoes, dress shoes, and comfortable boots, and a pair of black dress trousers and a white button down shirt.

The total came to just of £300 by the time Harry was done. And Harry decided to wear some of his clothes out of the shop.

* * *

So Harry and Chi-Chi emerged from the shop carrying several shopping bags and Harry wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black denim jacket.

"Now you just need to do something about that hair" Chi-Chi said "And get some contact lenses"

"The hair I can take care of myself" Harry replied as he dumped Dudley's old clothes in the bin "But I haven't been to an opticians since I was five"

"We'll go to an opticians in Diagon Alley" Chi-Chi said "And what did you mean you can take care of your hair yourself?"

Looking around him Harry asked "The Notice-Me-Not charm still up?"

"Yes" Chi-Chi nodded "Why?"

In response Harry closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

* * *

After a few moments his hair began to shift, and after a few moments Harry's hair began to shorten.

And after a few moments the birds nest that was Harry James Potter hair had changed it was slightly tamer, trim at the side, appearing to have been shaved close to his head at the back and sides, and it was rising in a wave ofshort sloping spikes towards the back of his head on top.

"Not bad" Chi-Chi said

The problem was that it showed the scar.

"OK for London" Harry said "Not good for Diagon Alley"

"A problem easily remedied" Chi-Chi said as she drew her wand and with a simple flick there was a white cloth bandana wrapped around Harry's forehead, covering the scar.

(AN think pirate)

Harry smiled as he looked at his reflection in the glass of the shop and said "Perfect" then he started back to Charring Cross.

* * *

The trip to the Opticians in Diagon Alley was an interesting one, by the time Harry was done he had gotten a new type of liquid contact lens, they were a lot like Mad-Eye Moody's eye from what Harry could guess, and after the eye drops were administered Harry was left with 20:20 vision.

So after buying a pair of sunglasses Harry left the opticians with Chi-Chi, re-tying his bandana as he went, the charms around his eyes were irritating though, they were designed so that Harry couldn't close or rub his eyes for thirty minutes until the potion on his eyes solidified into the contacts.

* * *

"Not a bad day's shopping if I do say so" Chi-Chi said as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Nope" Harry said as he took his bags "Meet again this weekend? Or here after the will reading on Monday?"

"I'll see you at the reading" Chi-Chi said "I got a letter this morning, I've been invited"

"Then I'll see you there" Harry said "But we need to…no never mind, I don't give a shit if Dumbledore knows we know each other"

"I'll see you then" Chi-Chi said as she kissed his cheek "Have fun this weekend and write me"

"I will" Harry said as he called Silver and vanished in a flash of blue flame. And Chi-Chi moved towards the floo to head for home.

Authors Notes: Done.

Next time Harry gets his OWLs andbegins to discover the power the dark lord knows not.


	5. Chapter 4: In Remembrance

Harry Potter and the New Path

Chapter 4: **In Remembrance**

The Sunday after Harry's meeting with Chi-Chi he went to dinner with her at a Chinese place on the outskirts of London in celebration of Harry's upcoming OWL results, which were expected to arrive that night.

The food was great and the company was pretty good too, and Harry, out of curiosity had wanted to meet his God brothers so he recommended Chi-Chi bring Gohan and Goten, Gohan was interesting, he was what could only be described as a warrior and a scholar rolled into one, with hints of the childhood innocence that his younger brother emitted in waves.

The food was good as Chi-Chi told stories about the pranks she and Harry's mother had helped plan, by the end of the night Harry thought his sides were going to split, literally.

* * *

As they left the restaurant Harry looked towards Gohan and said "Your birthday's comin' up isn't it Gohan?" 

"Yeah" Gohan replied in flawless English.

"Well if I can get out of the country by then how about I arrange for us to go to the finals of the Asian Quidditch league?" Harry asked with a smile

"How'll you get tickets?" Gohan asked "The Asian papers say the Serpents-Tigers match is nearly sold out"

"I can arrange it when I go to Grignotts on Tuesday" Harry said "Within the next week I will be worth almostsixtybilliongold Galleons to the Goblins, I'm their best customer. And like the saying goes 'money talks'"

Gohan raised his eyebrow slightly before he said "I'll see you on Tuesday, I'm going to the meeting with mom, in case Dumbledore tries something"

"I don't think he'll trick you like your past opponents" Harry said "But it's best to be careful, he'll look inside your head and discover the existence of the Dragonballs"

"Then isn't it lucky I've been studying telepathy and mental defence with Piccolo for the last three years" Gohan grinned

Harry smiled as he walked towards the alleyway to call Silver "I'll see you Tuesday"

* * *

That night at midnight Harry looked up to see Hedwig sitting at his windowsill with Ron's owl Pig and another owl, this one a rather stuck up looking owl with an official letter in its beak. Dumbledore had sent him a letter that day saying the wards would be lowered so he could receive his OWL results and letters from his friends. 

After catching Pig and relieving Hedwig and the last owl of its burden Harry sat down and took a deep breath, then he broke the wax seal and opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Mr Potter_

_This letter contains your Ordinary Wizarding Level Examination Results, along with comments from the professors of each subject._

_Overall Subject Score Definitions_

_O- Outstanding- 2 OWLs_

_EE- Exceeds Expectations- 1 OWL_

_A- Acceptable- 1 OWL_

_P- Poor- 0 OWLs_

_T- Troll- 0 OWLs_

_Good Luck in the coming year_

* * *

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

_Harry James Potter_

_Gryffindor Fifth Year_

_Hogwarts __School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Core Subjects_

_Subject: Astronomy_

_Professor: Serena Sinstra_

_Written Result: EE_

_Practical Result: A (Note that the disturbances during this examination have been taken into account)_

_Overall: EE_

_Professors Comment: An attentive student. Harry would go far if he chose to take Astronomy up as a profession._

_Subject: Charms_

_Professor: Filius Flitwick_

_Written Result: EE_

_Practical Result: O_

_Overall: O_

_Professors Comment: Harry Potter is one of the most gifted Charms students I have had the pleasure of teaching since his mother's passing. His abilities in advanced charms such as the Patronus are impeccable._

_Subject: Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Professor: Delores Umbridge_

_Written Result: O_

_Practical Result: O (Extra credit for a Corporeal Patronus)_

_Overall: OO (Highest score recorded in 500 years, note that this score counts as Double Outstanding and is worth 4 OWLs and 1 NEWT in Defence Against the Dark Arts)_

_Professors Comment: Potter is a disruptive student with no work ethic. I believe that his aspirations to become an Auror will go unfulfilled due to this, as well as his criminal record and his disregard for Ministry officials.

* * *

_

"Psychotic bitch" Harry muttered before he continued to read.

* * *

_Subject: Herbology_

_Professor: Amelia Sprout_

_Written Result: EE_

_Practical Result: O_

_Overall: EE_

_Professors Comment: Harry's attention to the care of the plants he works with is matched by only one student in his entire year. He will do well if he reaches NEWT level._

_Subject: History of Magic_

_Professor: Robert Binns_

_Written Result: A_

_Overall: A_

_Professors Comment: NA_

_Subject: Potions_

_Professor: Severus Snape_

_Written Result: EE_

_Practical Result: O_

_Overall: O_

_Professors Comment: Potter's abilities in potion making, amazingly are superior to his attitude. I believe that if he WORKS, he may make it into the NEWT class.

* * *

_

_"I don't believe it"_ Harry thought _"The greasy bastard actually gave me something resembling a compliment"

* * *

_

_Subject: Transfiguration_

_Professor: Minerva McGonagall_

_Written Result: EE_

_Practical Result: EE_

_Overall: EE_

_Professors Comment: Potter is an attentive student, who will do well in class if he remains undisrupted by his friend's foolishness.

* * *

_

"Thanks a lot Ron" Harry muttered

* * *

_Elective Subjects_

_Subject: Divination_

_Professor: Sybil Trelawney_

_Written Result: A_

_Practical Result: P_

_Overall: P_

_Professors Comment: Mister Potter has very little ability for the sights.

* * *

_

_Subject: Care of Magical Creatures_

_Professor: Ruberus Hagrid_

_Written Result: EE_

_Practical Result: O_

_Overall: O_

_Professors Comment: Harry has already has his fair share of run-ins with Magical Creatures over the years, he's good with animals, and I think if he were to choose it as a career Harry could go far._

_Total OWLs 14/18_

_1 NEWT (DADA)_

_Rank in Class: 4th_

_Rank in House: 2nd_

_Congratulations_

_You are now eligible for NEWT level classes in_

_Care of Magical Creatures  
__Charms  
__Defence Against the Dark Arts  
__Herbology  
__History of Magic  
__Potions  
__Transfiguration_

_Electives_

_Practical Duelling  
__Healing  
__Apparation_

_Please fill out the form in this letter and send it to your Deputy Head Mistress immediately._

_Good Luck in the coming years_

_Miranda Goshanks_

_Department of Magical Education_

_Ministry of Magic

* * *

_

14 OWLs, that was a hell of a score, and one NEWT in DADA, his best subject. Harry smiled as he looked towards the letters from Pig, and Hedwig.

The two letters with Ron's owl Pig were from him and Hermione, both probably at Grimmauld Place right now, and the one with Hedwig was from Neville.

Smiling Harry opened the letter from Hermione, inside was a quick copy of her OWL results and a letter

* * *

_Ancient Runes: EE  
__Arithmancy: O  
__Astronomy: EE  
__Care of Magical Creatures: A  
__Charms: O  
__Defence Against the Dark Arts: EE  
__Herbology: O  
__History of Magic: OO  
__Potions: O  
__Transfiguration: EE_

_Total: 19/22  
__1 NEWT (History of Magic)_

_Rank in Year: 3rd  
__Rank in House 1st

* * *

_

That wasn't bad in Harry's opinion, the Exceeds Expectations in Runes, Transfiguration, and Defence were a surprise, but an Acceptable in Hagrid's class? How the hell could that happen?

* * *

_Harry_ her letter began 

_Can you believe it? Nineteen OWLs NINETEEN. I make one mistake in Runes and I get penalised for it, and it wasn't my fault the Auror's interrupted the Astronomy exam, and what about all the work we did in the DA? Oh, if I could make a Howler I would flood Goshanks' office with them, I always knew Hagrid was a bad teacher, we should have stuck with Professor Grubby-Plank_

_Anyway, I have to go, my parents are taking me to __Italy__ for the next few weeks on Wednesday, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express._

_Hermione

* * *

_

"Merlin" Harry muttered "What a pain, Ron was right in first year, it's no wonder nobody likes her, she always has to be right"

Shaking his head Harry moved to Ron's letter

Just as with Hermione's the OWL result's were first

* * *

_Astronomy: A  
__Care of Magical Creatures: A  
__Charms: A  
__Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
__Divination: O  
__Herbology: P  
__History of Magic: T  
__Potions: A  
__Transfiguration: EE_

_Total: OWLs 9/18_

_Rank in Year: 12th_

_Rank in House: 7th

* * *

_

_Hey Mate_ the letter began

_I didn't do as badly as I thought I would huh? I figured I'd fail Herbology and History, but getting Divination? I guess I do have a gift for the "Inner eye" Thanks tons for the help in Defence. Mum was dead chuffed that I beat the twins. Pity I didn't beat Percy though, but you can't have everything. I gotta go see you in September._

_Ron

* * *

_

"No" Harry said "It'll be much sooner than that" then Harry turned to Neville's letter.

* * *

_Hey Harry_

_I've been trying to reach you all week what's goin on? Never mind, my gran saw my OWL results and she's really pleased, said my dad would have been proud of me, I wanted to thank you Harry, you helped me go gain a lot of confidence in myself, you helped me to come face to face with the bitch who tortured my parents, to look at her face. I want to thank you for that._

_Even though she was angry for me breaking my dad's wand, Gran's taking me to get a new one when the Hogwarts letters arrive after my birthday, so maybe I'll see you in Diagon Alley then._

_I put a copy of my OWL results in the letter, see you soon._

_Neville

* * *

_

With a smile Harry set the letter aside and read the OWL results

* * *

_Astronomy: EE  
__Care of Magical Creatures: O  
__Charms: EE  
__Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
__Herbology: OO  
__History of Magic: A  
__Muggle Studies: EE  
__Potions: EE  
__Transfiguration: A_

_Total OWLs 14/18  
__1 NEWT (Herbology)_

_Rank in Year: 5th  
__Rank in House: 4th

* * *

_

_"Damn that's pretty good"_ Harry thought _"Especially considering the rocky start Neville's had the last few years"_

Smiling Harry sat down to write some letters

* * *

_Ron_

_Congrats on the OWL results at least you beat the twins, and on the plus side, no more Snape, where as I have to endure him for two more years if I want to be an Auror.

* * *

_

Harry had decided a few days before that he would keep up the pretence that he intended to go back to Hogwarts until it was convenient for him not to.

* * *

_I put my OWL results inside too so you can take a look and get back to me later._

_See you in September._

_Harry

* * *

_

After copying his OWL results onto the page Harry folded the letter to be sent before he set to Hermione's letter

* * *

_Hey 'Mione_

_Congratulations on the OWLs, but I don't know what the problem is, you got 19 OWLs and a NEWT, and you broke the current record for the History of Magic OWL. And as for Hagrid, cut him some slack will you? He did his best to teach us and if you couldn't keep up with the pace it's your own fault, you can't be perfect all the time._

_Look I gotta go, I've got to help __Dudley__ with his boxing training before his next title match. I've put a copy of my results in the letter._

_I'll see you in September._

_Harry

* * *

_

_"There, that should give her some food for thought"_ Harry decided _"Just hope she doesn't send me a Howler"_

Sighing Harry began on Neville's letter, over the last weeks Harry had done some thinking about Hermione Granger, despite the fact that Hermione _was_ willing to break the occasional rule for the good of the school, Harry had to wonder whether or not she was completely trustworthy, now or ever, it seemed to Harry, that Dumbledore knew everything that was going on involving Harry, and had done for some time, and Harry had to wonder where the old man was getting his information. From Ron? Or Hermione? Or both?

The chances were that it was Hermione. She seemed to think Dumbledore was Merlin incarnate, that he could do no wrong, so Harry wondered, if Dumbledore were to ask Hermione what Harry had been doing, for his own good of course, would she answer partially? Or sing like a Tweetie Bird?

Sighing Harry read over the letter to Neville

* * *

_Hey Neville_

_Great work on the OWLs, I agree with your Gran, your dad would be proud. Both of your exams, and how you handled yourself at the Ministry. You held your own even when the others were incapacitated._

_I'd meet you in Diagon Alley after our birthday but Dumbledore has me under house arrest for my 'Safety' so I'm stuck here until September._

_I'll see you on the train._

_OWL results inside_

_Harry

* * *

_

Smiling Harry put the letters together and called Hedwig to him "The first two go to Ron and Hermione" he said as he placed the first two letters together in her beak "And the last one goes to Neville" Hedwig hooted softly before she took off into the night sky. Then Harry sat down to write to Chi-Chi.

* * *

A short time later Chi-Chi smiled widely as she read the letter Silver had delivered from Harry 

"Letter from Harry, Mom?" Gohan asked as he entered the house

"He just got his OWL results" Chi-Chi replied "fourteen out of eighteen and one NEWT in Defence Against the Dark Arts"

"That sounds pretty good" Gohan said

"It is" Chi-Chi replied "Although why he took Divination I will never know"

"Sounds kinda stupid to me" Gohan said as he sat down "Reading tea leaves, looking into crystal balls and reading Taro Cards"

"But that didn't stop James from torturing the teacher at the time" Chi-Chi said with a smile

Gohan smiled as he read the letter

_Hey Chi-Chi_

_You wanted to know my OWL results when I got them so here they are._

_Astronomy: EE  
__Care of Magical Creatures: O  
__Charms: O  
__Defence Against the Dark Arts: OO (Highest score recorded in 500 years worth 4 OWLs and 1 NEWT in Defence Against the Dark Arts)  
__Divination: P  
__Herbology: EE  
__History of Magic: A  
__Potions: O  
__Transfiguration: EE_

_Total OWLs 14/18  
__1 NEWT_

_Rank in Class: 4th_

_Rank in House: 2nd_

_Not bad huh? Unfortunately it would mean that if I intended to go to Hogwarts in September I would be stuck with that crooked nosed greasy slime ball if I wanted to be an Auror._

_I'll see you Tuesday_

_Harry

* * *

_

"He must really not like his potions professor" Goten said

"Nobody likes him" Chi-Chi said "He's a wizard version of Vegeta, without the power to back it up"

"That's bad" Gohan said with a smile.

"Yes it is" Chi-Chi laughed as she stood up "What do you boys want for lunch?"

* * *

Harry sighed wearily as he buttoned the top button of his shirt, today was the day of the will reading, and in five minutes Harry was leaving to summon the Knight Bus 

For some reason Remus hadn't sent his copy of the Prophet today, which worried him, either Dumbledore had found out, or something was wrong.

* * *

And he had also yet to hear from Ron and Hermione about the OWL results, even though he had instructed Hedwig to wait for a response. Something was defiantly up. 

Sighing again Harry put on his denim jacket and started down the stairs, he knew he would need a robe for the will reading so Chi-Chi was bringing one with her for him.

* * *

Harry had decided that rather than arrive on time with Silver and annoy the Blue Phoenix again, he would arrive just around the same time as the meeting was to begin. 

"Aunt Petunia" He called as he descended the stairs "I'm headed into London, I'll be back in a few hours"

"Be careful Harry" Petunia called

"I will" Harry said as he opened the door.

* * *

Harry was just reaching the end of Privet drive when someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. 

"Where the hell do you think your going Harry?" he heard Tonks demand from beneath her invisibility cloak

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Harry snapped "I'm going to the reading of my _Godfather's_ will"

"But Dumbledore said…" Tonks began

"You think I give a fuck what he said" Harry nearly hissed "He has no right to tell me what to do outside of Hogwarts, and unless you're charging me with something Auror, neither do you, so either try and risk arresting me on some trumped up charge and I'll have your shield within forty-eight hours, or get out of my way"

"I can't let you leave Harry" Tonks said "Dumbledore would skin me ali…" but before she could finish Harry was pushing her out of the way.

* * *

She ended up on her back just as an emerald green sphere of magic raced over her and struck Harry dead to the chest, blowing him off his feet. 

"HARRY" Tonks screamed as she ripped off the invisibility cloak and ran towards the fallen teen, laying down suppressive fire on the Deatheaters with her wand as she ran.

But just a she reached him, Harry opened his eyes and shot up growling "That wasn't very nice" and slowly stood up as a crimson aura swirled around him.

And the approaching Deatheaters stopped in their tracks and they knew at once _"We are so fucked"_

Authors Notes: Done.

Next timeSirius gives Dumbledore a massive kick in the teeth.


	6. Chapter 5: Swords Cross

Harry Potter and the New Path

Chapter 5: **Swords Cross**

Chi-Chi and Gohan stepped out of the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron dressed in their finest.

Chi-Chi dressed in a dark blue Chinese style dress with a long sleeved white shirt beneath, her hair tied in a bun.

Gohan wore a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt, his hair as spiky as ever, and a long ponytail tied to mid back level, his raven black eyes constantly scanning for somebody drawing a wand, and thanking Babba for teaching him to sense magic.

"Should we wait for Harry or go on in?" Gohan asked

"We'll go in" Chi-Chi replied "I want to see how Dumbledore reacts to me being back in the country"

"Will he be surprised?" Gohan asked as they crossed Diagon Alley

"Most likely" Chi-Chi answered "The last time I saw him was after your father died the first time"

"So for all I knew I could have had a brother waiting for me when I got back from fighting Vegeta?" Gohan asked

"If the old man hadn't interfered yes" Chi-Chi replied as they entered the bank.

* * *

"You realise Harry isn't going to be pleased with you Albus" Minerva McGonagall said as they waited for the meeting to begin. 

"It is for his protection Minerva" Dumbledore said "And besides, I do not believe he is ready to hear the will, Sirius was very dear to him"

Minerva simply glared at the wizards back but said nothing.

Mad Eye Moody looked towards the door as it opened.

* * *

And in stepped Chi-Chi Son, flanked by a tall teen with wild spiky hair, who closed the door after her. 

Minerva frowned as she examined the face of the woman "Chi-Chi?" she asked "Chi-Chi Gung?"

(AN I'm guessing based on the fact that Ox King in the Japanese anime is called Gung Mao)

"It's actually Chi-Chi _Son_ now Professor" Chi-Chi said with a warm smile "It's good to see you"

"Minerva please" Minerva said "I haven't been your professor in seventeen years" looking around Minerva asked "Where's your husband? If I can ask"

"Dad died" Gohan said "In nineteen ninety one"

"I'm sorry" Minerva said

"Where's Harry?" Gohan asked

"How do you know Harry, Mr Son?" Dumbledore asked as he turned around.

"Did you really think that a few wards would stop the son of James Potter from carrying out an objective he put his mind to old man?" Chi-Chi growled "Harry and I have been communicating for a week, and when this meeting is concluded I intend to take him back to China with me"

"How do you know he will agree?" Dumbledore asked, still playing the part of the kindly headmaster

"Because he agreed five days ago" Gohan said "And if you try to enter my mind without my permission one more time wizard I will snap your spine"

The old man quickly retreated after seeing the look in the teens eyes, the look that promised a painful death

Gohansmiled as the old man turned away and he muttered "Score one for Vegeta Lessons"

* * *

A moment later Crackthorn entered the office and took his place at the desk on the north end of the room. 

"On this day" Crackthorn began "Tuesday the 9th of July nineteen ninety six we are here to hear the last will and Testament of Sirius Cassius Black heir of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black, witness, Madame Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement …before we begin let us call a roll of those present…"

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore…representing the Order of the Phoenix" 

"Present" Dumbledore answered.

"Minerva McGonagall, representing Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Present" the cat Animagus replied.

"Master Auror Alistair Moody…representing himself"

"Here" Moody grunted, his blue glass eye still spinning as it observed the room.

"Chief Auror Kingsley Shackbolt, representing himself"

"I'm here" Kingsley called.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley, representing the Weasley family, and Ronald and Ginerva Weasley"

"All present" Molly said.

"Fredric and George Weasley, representing Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Inc."

"Present" the twins answered together.

"Ruberus Hagrid, representing himself"

"'ere" Hagrid boomed from the back of the office.

"Remus John Lupin, representing himself, Mr Lupin I need to speak to you on another matter after this meeting by the way"

"That's fine" Remus replied.

"Andromeda Tonks, representing herself, and her daughter Nymphadora"

"I'm here, but my daughter isn't" Sirius' cousin replied

"Narcissa Black Malfoy, representing herself and her son Draco Severus Malfoy"

"Present" the Black daughter replied

"Chi-Chi Son, representing herself"

"I'm here" Chi-Chi replied as she smiled to Remus and Hagrid.

"And finally, Harry James Potter, representing himself"

Dumbledore stood up at this and said "I'm afraid Mr Potter has expressed no desire to attend this mee…"

"That's funny" a voice interrupted from the door "I was under the impression that I had a mouth of my own to answer my questions"

At this everybody looked towards the door, to see a rather beat up looking Harry Potter leaning slightly against the door frame.

* * *

His hair was a mess, there was a cut running beneath his left eye and along his cheek towards his ear, it was still bleeding, there was a cut running along his right side which he had his hand pressed against, his hair was messed up, the denim jacket he was wearing was torn and cut in several places, including the shoulder, where there was blood flowing from a wound just below the shoulder joint. 

Harry took a step into the room, ignoring the wave of dizziness from the blood loss and said "I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself Crackthorn"

"May I ask what happened to you Mr Potter?" Bones asked

"Four death eaters were rather insistent that I die as I left the Blood Wards in Surrey" Harry replied as he brushed away the slowing trail of blood running down his face "I was forced to…decline in order to make the meeting"

"For cryin' out loud Harry you need a healer" Tonks said as she entered the room

"I said it on Wisteria Park, Tonks" Harry growled "And I'm saying it again, piss off. But if you're that eager to see me without a shirt on you can patch me up while we do this"

"You look like hell Harry" Gohan said as Harry dropped into the seat beside him ignoring the blushing Tonks.

"You should see the other guys" Harry chuckled as he removed his jacket showing the burn mark on his chest where the killing curse struck.

"What's the burn?" Chi-Chi asked as she opened his shirt to assess the cut along her godson's right flank

"Killing curse" Harry winced as Chi-Chi began to apply some medical salve shekept with her to the wounds "It was me or the metamorph, I figured since it worked once, why not try again"

"Just don't go for a third time" Chi-Chi said as she used bandaged his left arm "You know they say it's the charm"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Strike three and all that…we done?"

"Just about" Chi-Chi said as she buttoned up her Godson's shirt and smoothed out his hair. Then she used a cleaning charm to remove the blood and a repair charm to fix is shirt and jacket, it was his favourite after all, a gift from Chi-Chi that had belonged to Goku.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked

"I ran into some Deatheaters" Harry shrugged "They ran into my fist…the last one I hit probably landed on the far side of Surrey after that kick to the balls, the rest are probably being put back together at St Mugno's by now"

Ron simply groaned as Dumbledore stood up and looked at Harry "Why did you leave the wards when I specifically told you not to?"

"Because outside of Hogwarts you have no control over my life old man" Harry growled "If you were to induct me into the order, which I don't give a shit about anymore by the way, I might have considered doing what you said, a year ago I wouldn't have questioned you, but after you caused my Godfather's death, I've decided to re-evaluate my position in the magical world"

"What do you mean Harry?" Tonks asked

"I mean Nymphie dear" Harry said with an evil grin "That once this meeting is over, I'm cashing my chips in and dealing out of this war of yours"

"So you're just going to run?" Draco Malfoy sneered from his place at the far side of the room.

"When did I say that?" Harry asked "I'm just putting some plans into motion to help me make Voldermort, Pettigrew and Lestrange regret the day they fucked with my family" then Harry looked towards Crackthorn and said "Put those papers through that we discussed Crackthorn, give the letters…twenty four hours before you post them, and I want you to arrangefive box tickets to the Asian Quidditch League Finals in Katsuragi between the Shanghai Serpents and the Tokyo Titans next month"

"Of course Mr Potter, may I ask what names are to go on the tickets?" Crackthorn asked

"Myself, Chi-Chi Son, Gohan Son Goten Son and...Trunks Briefs" Harry replied

"What?" Ron demanded "You're going across the planet for a Quidditch match with a bunch of strangers without me?"

"Firstly" Harry began "They aren't strangers to me, Chi-Chi is my Godmother and secondly you can't stand the Asian league"

"You can't just walk away from your education Harry" Dumbledore interrupted

"Who said he was?" Chi-Chi asked "I'm a certified teacher, I'll have Harry ready for his NEWTs in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Defence, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration by next June"

"Can we get on with this?" Bones asked "I have a department meeting in an hour"

"Agreed" Harry said as he looked at Crackthorn "Get down to business"

"Of course" Crackthorn said as he read the papers before him "The manor in which Mr Black's will is recorded is very different to that of a normal written will"

"How so?" Harry asked

"It is typical practice for the Blacks and several of the older pureblood families to create an interactive record of themselves, which can be viewed once and once only" Crackthorn said "This is used so that the will can be irrefutable and the Ministry cannot interfere"

"So Sirius used this thing to create an echo of himself" Harry said "Like a living memory"

"More or less" Crackthorn said "Have you encountered this type of magic before?"

"I've had the displeasure yes" Harry replied "Voldermort's diary, which contained a memory of his sixteen year old self, found it's way into the possession of a student in my second year, thanks to Lucius Malfoy, and possessed the student in order to release Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk, I killed the snake and destroyed the memory, although I almost died in the process"

"I see" Crackthorn said as he opened the box on his desk "Perhaps we should get down to business"

"Agreed" Chi-Chi said "As much as I trust Piccolo, I'm not sure how long he'll be able to keep fromturning your brother to bloody suger high chunks"

"I give it another hour" Gohan chuckled as a silver light emanated from the box on the desk.

* * *

Harry clenched his fists at the light hit the ground and formed into an image of Sirius Black standing with his arms folded and a sheet of parchment in his hands. 

"Hello folks" Sirius said with a warm smile "Looks like everybody I've invited is here, right down to the feller of the greasy hairball"

"Come on Sirius" Chi-Chi laughed "You broke his nose twice too, Lily broke it…five times"

"But the time you head butted him made sure that Snape's nose would never go back to the way it was" Sirius countered, then he looked at Gohan and said with a smile "Based on the hair and the eyes I'd guess this is yours and Goku's boy, where is he by the way?"

"He passed away in ninety one" Chi-Chi said with a sad smile about six months before my second son was born"

"Ah shit" Sirius groaned "I liked him, he was a laugh in the half"

* * *

After a few moments Sirius sighed and looked at Narcissa and Draco as he said "Cissa, before I set this will up I made arrangements for Bellatrix to be removed from the family and restored Rommy's rights as a Black to her, before I do anything else you and your son have a choice, renounce Lucius as your husband and the sire of your son, and your marriage will be annulled on the condition that you both swear never to side with Voldermort, if you agree to these terms then stick around, if not, then leave and no longer consider yourself a child of the Black bloodline" 

Narcissa looked at Draco and after speaking for a few moments said "I accept your terms cousin" then both Narcissa and Draco swore an oath on their magic never to side with Voldermort, and bound the oath with their blood.

"Fantastic" Sirius said "Make the arrangements Cracky"

"Yes Mr Black" Crackthorn said.

"Down to business then" Sirius said as he clapped his hands together "On this day, whatever the date is, I Sirius Cassius Black, of the most noble, boring and ancient house of Black, being of sound mind, shut yer trap Moony" Harry smiled as Sirius caught the snort Remus gave "…and body, do declare this my last will and testament, and do declare that I am under no moral or mental, beyond the bloody cabin fever I'm suffering from thank you very much Dumbledore, impediment"

After a pause Sirius groaned and said "Christ that was boring. Let's get down to the fun stuff. First I'll do the Bumblebee, then Gryffindor, then Hogwarts, Hagrid, Rommy and her kid, then Cissa and the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, Chi-Chi, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, the Weasley's, the next Generation of the Marauders, Moony and finally my dear little Godson Harry"

"Don't call me little" Harry growled "Or I might just decide to speculate the fair of a near death experience so I can kill you again"

"Bring it on kiddo" Sirius grinned "But some other time, I've got things to take care of, first, to Albus too bloody many names Dumbledore I leave this gesture" then Sirius gave Dumbledore the finger "And a promise of an eternity of suffering when you get up here or the hell you put me and my Godson through over the last years, if you want to keep using my house as your little club house you'll have to ask the new owner"

Dumbledore simply looked at the image of the bane of his existence, he should have put wards up to keep the fool locked in his bedroom.

"To Minerva McGonagall I leave two things" Sirius continued "The first is an apology for seven years of near heart attacks, I swear it was James and Moony's idea to fill your office and your quarters with catnip"

"I seem to remember you laughing your ass off along with the rest of them for that gag Black" Chi-Chi said

"Catnip huh?" Harry asked "Thanks for the idea"

"You do Mr Potter and I'll have you in detention till you collect your pension" McGonagall said.

"The next little item I'm leaving you Min" Sirius said "Is a trust vault that will keep Gryffindor on good Quidditchgear until long after Harry has retired, somewhere in the region of…50,000,000 galleons I think should suffice"

"Next" Sirius said "To the History department at Hogwarts I leave the Black Family Tapestry…if you guys can get the bloody thing off the wall at Grimmauld without destroying it…and to the potions department I leave all of the rare potions ingredients in my mother's basement potions lab. Probably a few million Galleons worth of rare plants, both in the stores and in the elf sustained hydroponics lab, you should get Sprout to look at that"

"To Ruberus Hagrid I leave, or more specifically return ownership of the Hippogriff, Buckbeak, who is very much alive and living in my mothers room at Headquarters, feed Kreature to him before you take him back to Hogwarts. And I also leave you the Black Family stocks in the Bahamut's Breath Dragon Reserve in Romania, the Loch Ness Sea Serpent Reserve in Scotland, and the Am Shere Griffin Reserve in Egypt"

Hagrid wept loudly at the back of the office as Sirius said "Don't be like that Hagrid, remember the time in my seventh year, me and James got wasted during the full moon? You saw me and Prongs staggering along beside Moony, I don't think I ever heard you laugh more than when the three of us woke up the next morning, McGonagall wasn't sure who had had the worse night, me and Prongs, or Moony"

Harry glanced towards Remus with a raised eyebrow and laughed.

"Next" Sirius said "Andromeda Tonks, my dear little cousin. As the last heir of the Black family it's my duty to welcome you, your daughter and your husband back into the Black family and I've made arrangements for what should have been yours when you married Ted and had Nymph to be yours, I'm also leaving you each twenty five million Galleons, don't spend all of it on strippers Nymph" Tonks blushed madly as Narcissa smiled.

"To little Cissa and Draco, as far as I know your mother had a vault set aside for you after Draco was born, but she was killed in the crossfire of an Auror raid on my Uncle's manor when Draco was one, so I'm having that vault signed over to you…not sure what's in it"

"To my old friend Chi-Chi Son, I leave the controlling stocks in the Tokyo Titans and a full Quidditch set for you and Gohan, I seem to recall him almost breaking my hand once with the beater bat he got his hands on, so see how he does on a broom"

"To old man Mad-Eye Moody, I leave my dad's collection of dark detectors and a nice collection of wand substitutes, including a cool wooden leg with a wand core, and some strong manticore hide robes that belonged to Harry's grandfather Colonel William Potter, heleft themto me after he was killed fighting Voldermort in nineteen seventy one"

"To Kingsley Shackbolt I leave a selection of Muggle and Magical weaponry and wand substitutes from the family armoury and some battle robes, Hungarian Horntail I think, all of it in a trunk with your name on it"

"To Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny Weasley I leave the total sum of 10,000,000 galleons, but only because we are old friends Molly, what you agreed to do to Harry is unforgivable…opps, did I say that out loud? So sorry Dumblydore"

Harry frowned as he looked towards Dumbledore and the Weasley's while Chi-Chi whispered something in Gohan's ear, and after a moment the teen nodded.

"To Ron, I leave stocks in Quality Quidditch supplies in Diagon Alley, and to Ginny, I leave my stocks in Flourish and Blotts, although you'll have to share with Hermione since I'm leaving her half"

"Next, to the Junior Marauders, I leave a trunk that's currently stored in my room at Headquarters with a brass rendering of a dog on top, it contains some things that'll put your business through the roof. And I'm also leaving you my controlling stocks in Zonko's, buy them out and you'll be the rulers of the prank business"

"To my dear old buddy Moony, I've made arrangements for you to get an unlimited supply of wolfsbane from the Apocathery…you're also getting the place in Scotland that James' dad left me, and 60,000,000 Galleons, so get out of those bloody rags of yours and start looking respectable"

"And finally, to my Godson Harry James Potter, firstly, since I had no children it is my duty to name the next leader of the Black family and my Heir. And for this appointment I have decided to place you Harry…even when you were a baby I felt as if you were my own son and I can say with pride that I am as proud of you as any father could be and I'm certain that James is too"

Harry struggled to choke back the tears that threatened to fall as Sirius said "Now this entails a lot of things. Firstly as the heir of the Black line you inherit the name of Black, which, once you put on the family rings, will make your legal name Harry James Potter-Black, and would legally emancipate you as an adult, which means no more Dursley's and no more summer restrictions, you can even learn to apparate if it take's your fancy. It also gives you control of all the finances, investments, properties and possessions that haven't been passed out here today, including HQ. Crackthorn has the ring, and I'd suggest that you let the goblins handle the finances for you, they do good work"

After a few moments of Harry taking in what he had been told Sirius said "Well folks, that's it, the Black's goodies have been divided, this sphere'll run out of juice in about five minutes so I'll say my final messages. Remus, I need you and Chi-Chi to look after Harry for me, get him ready for Riddle or Dumbledore will send him off to the slaughter house and I swore to Lily I would never allow that. Harry, I'm begging you, don't trust the old man, make your own decisions for Merlin's sake, I don't want to see you again until you're an old grey man surrounded by as many grandchildren as you can sire…goodbye…son"

"Goodbye…dad" Harry whispered as the light from the sphere faded, but he let no tears fall, he was through crying and feeling sorry for himself.

Harry stood up and looked at Crackthorn "I'll sign the papers now Crackthorn, my parents papers included"

Dumbledore stood up and said "Harry I think you sho…"

"What I should do is none of your business" Harry snapped "What is my business is the return of the twenty six point six million Galleons you stole from my parents vault"

"WHAT?" McGonagall roared

"The order was Bankrupt after the war Minerva" Dumbledore defended quietly "And besides, the money would have returned within a month"

"It doesn't matter whether the money returned or not" Harry growled "You betrayed my parent's trust and took advantage of them and the Goblins intend to make you pay for it" then Harry looked at Crackthorn as he signed the last of the papers and said "Where is the Potter family ring?"

"Right here Mr Potter" Crackthorn said as a red light emanated from Harry's wand, then the Goblin set two rings on the desk in front of Harry, both were gold, the Potter ring was adorned with red rubies on either side, and a Phoenix engraved in rubies and topazes at the top. The Black ring was gold as well, with the image of a dog similar to Padfoot in black diamond, with emeralds at either side.

"If you put both rings on your right ring finger the rings will combine" Crackthorn said "It will complete the merging of the Potter and Black Families"

Harry smiled as he slipped both the rings onto his right ring finger, after a few moments there was a flash of light and in place of two gold rings, there was only one. the ring had a cut ruby on one side and an emerald on the other, in the centre of the ring rested two animal heads, a phoenix pointing towards his thumb, and a grim pointing to his smallest finger.

"The merger is complete" Narcissa said as she stood "By your leave my lord"

Harry simply nodded "If you need to contact me do it through Crackthorn" then as Narcissa, Draco and Andromeda left Harry rounded on Dumbledore

"Now to deal with you old man" he said with a sneer.

Authors Note: Done. Next time a wrench is thrown in Harry's works, temporarily.


	7. Chapter 6: Payback and Interuptions

**Harry Potter and The New Path**

Chapter 6: **Payback and Interuptions**

Dumbledore looked at the young man fearfully, concerned as to what he was about to do.

"You have forty eight hours" Harry said in a deadpan tone "To clear every item which involves the Order of the Phoenix out of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Then you will remove the Fidelus Charm and all the wards you have placed on my Godfather's home, and you will never approach me again…ever"

"Harry" Dumbledore pleaded "Where do you expect us to go?"

"That's not my problem" Harry growled "You see, when I put on my Father's ring I made several discoveries, discoveries that you kept from me" then without a word Harry held out his right arm, and in a burst of flame Fawkes appeared on his forearm, just below the wrist.

* * *

The entire group gasped, bar McGonagall, as Harry stroked the Phoenix's breast and said "Fawkes is a familiar of the Potter/Gryffindor bloodline, passed down from generation to generation since Godric Gryffindor's daughter married into my family nine hundred and seventy three years ago, and somehow Fawkes decided to go to Dumbledore after my father's murder" 

Then Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "His coming down to the Chamber of Secrets in nineteen ninety three had nothing to do with my loyalty to you. He came out of loyalty to me and my parents…and speaking of the Chamber" after a moment there was a golden flash and the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in Harry's left hand.

"Thanks Fawkes" Harry said as he stroked the creature's plumage, then he looked at Madame Bones and asked "As the head of a family I have the right to decide the punishment for bound House Elves is that right Madame Bones?"

"Yes" Bones replied

"KREATURE" Harry roared quickly after.

* * *

With a near silent _crack_ the house elf Harry despised almost as much as the entire Malfoy Bloodline appeared before him. 

"Look at me elf" Harry hissed, when the elf didn't respond Harry said "As the leader of the Black Family, the family you serve I order you to LOOK AT ME"

After a moment the elf's face was forced to look up at Harry

"You are a traitor to your family elf" Harry said after a moment

"Kreature no traitor" the elf hissed "Kreature loyal to House of Black, Kreature help get rid of nasty mutt blood traitor"

At this Harry glared at the elf and kicked it in the stomach, throwing the disgusting creature back against one of the chairs "That MUTT as you called him was your MASTER elf, the lord of your family, you are a traitor to your master and you will pay the price"

"Harry that is enough" Dumbledore said

"I say when it's enough old man" Harry snarled "This thing is MY PROPERTY, his life belongs to me and I will do what Sirius should have done the moment he saw him" then Harry looked towards the fallen elf and said "Get on your feet Kreature"

The elf slowly complied and approached Harry "On your knees"

Then Kreature kneeled down and looked up at Harry as he growled "Dark Lord and Mistress Bella will kill nasty half-blood"

"Maybe they will" Harry said as he switched Gryffindor's sword to his right hand and unconsciously took the sword in both hands as he said "But you won't be around to see it" then Harry swung the sword viciously down and cleaved Kreature's body in two across the neck from the left side, down to below the right side of the elf's ribcage.

Harry glared at the bisected corpse for a moment before he spat on it and turned to Dumbledore and said "I want those wards down by the time I return to London" then he and Chi-Chi walked out of the office.

* * *

"What did you find out Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked as they stalked out of the bank 

"I'll tell you when we get home" Gohan said

Harry was about to head to the Leaky Cauldron when a group of four wizards approached him

"Harry Potter?" the lead wizard asked

"It's Potter-Black now but yeah" Harry said "What can I do for you?"

"You've been called before a tribunal to answer some questions" the Wizard, an Auror, said

"What am I being charged with now?" Harry growled

"Nothing at the moment" the Auror replied "But the minister has ordered that you be brought in to eliminate you from the investigation"

"What is this regarding?" Chi-Chi asked

"The murder of Amos and Janet Diggory"

* * *

Harry's eyes widened and his fingers went limp, causing the sword of Gryffindor to slip from his right hand and clatter to the cobblestone street. 

"When?" he whispered

"Sunday night" the Auror replied "Around seven thirty"

"It couldn't have been Harry then" Chi-Chi said "He was in London with me at that time"

"And you are?" one of the Aurors asked with a condescending look on his face as he looked the woman over.

"His Godmother" Chi-Chi growled "And if you ever give me that look again I'll gouge your eyes out with a spoon"

"What proof do you have that I was involved in this?" Harry asked

"A wand signature similar to the signature we have on record for your wand was detected to have cast the killing curses on the Diggory's" thesecond Auror answered

"Are you going to come or not Potter?" the third Auror snapped.

"Am I being formally charged with something?" Harry drawled

"Not at this time" the lead Auror replied "But the minister wants you in courtroom ten in one hour"

"And I'll be there" Harry said "But unless you're charging me with something you have no authorisation to take me anywhere against my will, so just arrange a portkey or something and tell Fudge I'll be there in one hour"

The lead Auror sighed and handed Harry a sheet of parchment as he said "It's set to transport you in fifty nine minutes"

Chi-Chi nodded as she waved her wand over the parchment and said "It's true, destination and all"

"Fine" Harry said as he took the portkey and picked up Gryffindor's sword and walked away.

* * *

"What's the plan Harry?" Gohan asked as he followed the wizard "Run or fight?" 

"Run?" Harry asked incredulously "And give Fudge and Dumbledore the satisfaction of making me a fugitive, no way in Hell" then he headed towards Grignotts as he said "I'm going to bring in my solicitor"

* * *

One hour later the portkey deposited Harry, Chi-Chi, Gohan, a well dressed wizard and Mr Olivander in the middle of a court room at the Ministry. 

It reminded Harry a lot of courtroom one from the inquest the previous year, except it was smaller and had the look of a Muggle Courtroom.

"What is this?" Fudge demanded "Why are these people here?"

The man in the robes answered by saying "I am Gabriel Grisham, I'm Mr Potter-Black's legal representative"

"This is not a trial" Fudge snapped

"Perhaps not Minister" Grisham replied "But the details of Mr Potter-Black's…case last year, are well known in the legal profession, I am here to ensure that Mr Potter-Black receives a fair and impartial inquest. Mr Son, Madame Son and Mr Olivander are here in the defence of my client"

"Very well" Fudge sighed "Take your seats"

Harry and Chi-Chi nodded before Harry sat down at the desk on the right side of the courtroom.

* * *

"Let it be known on this date" Fudge began "Tuesday the 9th of July nineteen ninety six, this inquest is now in session, chief interrogator Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic Madame Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement residing, court scribe Percival Weasley" 

"So noted" Bones announced "Interrogator, make your opening argument"

Fudge smirked as he stood up from his seat and began "Members of the Jury, two nights ago Amos and Janet Diggory were both murdered in cold blood, the Dark Mark cast over their home and a wand signature similar to that of Mr Potter's was detected having cast the curses on the victims and casting the mark of the Dark Lord. It is my intention today to prove that Mr Potter…"

"Potter-_Black_" Harry interrupted, to which Fudge sneered at him

"Very well Mr Potter_-Black,_ is guilty of this crime" then Fudge sat down.

"Defence" Bones said

To which Grisham nodded and stood, straightening his robes as he spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen, by the very admission of the Chief Interrogator, I will prove today that my client is innocent, a wand signature _similar_ to Mr Potter-Black's was detected, but there is no mention of my client being detected at the scene of the crime, through this simple fact and the testimonies of my witnesses, I will bring the Ministers most recent attack against my client, crashing down"

"Very well" Bones said "Interrogator call your first witness"

"The prosecution calls Hermione Jane Granger to the stand" Fudge said as he stood.

* * *

Harry gaped as Hermione marched proudly up to the witness chair, what's going on? Was she really going to testify against her? 

"Miss Granger" Fudge said when Hermione took the stand and was sworn in "How long have you known Mr Potter-Black?"

"Five years" Hermione replied

"You know him well?" Fudge asked

"I'd like to think so yes" Hermione agreed

"What is your opinion of him?"

"Objection" Grisham said "What is the relevance of this line of questioning?"

"I agree" Bones said "Interrogator explain or move on"

"I am merely trying to assess the character of the defendant" Fudge said

"Proceed" Bones nodded "Carefully"

"Of course your honour" Fudge replied "Continue Ms Granger"

"Harry was never the best student" Hermione said "He seems to spend more of his time finding ways to get himself into trouble and playing stupid games than on his studies and he seems to always find ways to antagonise Professor Snape"

_"Antagonise?"_ Harry's mind nearly screamed _"I ANTAGONISE HIM?"_

"Continue" Fudge pressed

"Since his third year Harry has been getting more reckless" Hermione said "He stood his ground against a hundred Dementors to save somebody he barely knew, he almost got killed during the third task of the Tri-Wizard tournament trying to bring back a dead body"

It took all of Harry's strength not to get up and ring the little bookworms scrawny neck when she said those things, how DARE she disrespect Sirius and Cedric.

"And then last year he was getting all those visions from You-Know-Who…"

"Visions?" Fudge asked gleefully "Do you believe he was in contact with the Dark Lord"

"Well no" Hermione said "One of his visions did help save Mr Weasley. And he was learning Occulmency from Professor Snape to control the visions, but I don't think he put much effort into it"

"How so?" Fudge asked curiously

"He came back from those visions every night looking like death warmed over" Hermione said "And during our History of Magic OWL he had another vision that almost got the six of us killed and did cost his Godfather his life"

Harry fought down a scream of fury at this, Chi-Chi did too and Gohan was digging his fingers into the rail so hard the wood cracked.

"One final question" Fudge said "Do you believe Mr Potter is capable of using an Unforgivable curse?"

* * *

This was the clincher, if she really thought Harry was capable their friendship was over 

"In terms of power" Hermione said "I think he's strong enough, but in terms of will, it could go either way. He may or may not be able to"

"Yes or no Miss Granger" Fudge demanded "Do you believe that Harry Potter would ever cast an Unforgivable?"

The next few moments were tense for Harry, the next word out of the witch's mouth would make or break five years of friendship.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Fudge as she said "After what I heard he did to poor Kreature today…Yes"

Harry closed his eyes and sat back as he thought _"Congratulations Granger, you just threw away five years"_

"Your witness Mr Grisham" Bones said in disgust as she looked at the Muggle-Born several yards away

"No questions your Honour" Grisham said "I do not believe I can gain any information from a witness with the opinions Ms Granger holds"

"Then call your first witness" Bones said

"The Defence calls Darian Olivander to the stand" Grisham said as he rose to his feet, ignoring the look of hatred on Hermione's face as she passed.

* * *

After a minute the aged wand maker took a seat at the head of the court and Grisham stood up and took some papers from his briefcase. 

"Mr Olivander" Grisham said "How long have you been making wands?"

"Since I completed my apprenticeship in eighteen seventy nine" Olivander replied.

"Then you would have sold a wand to You-Know-Who, also known as Thomas Marvolo Riddle when he was eleven correct"

"I did" Olivander replied

"Can you tell me about that wand?" Grisham asked

"Thirteen inches" Olivander replied "Made of Yew wood, with a Phoenix Tail Feather from the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Jonathan Potter's Phoenix, Fawkes"

"Would he be any relation to my client?" Grisham asked

"His…twice removed Great Grandfather I believe" Olivander replied "But the feather in the Dark Lord's wand was not the only feather that Fawkes gave"

"He gave another?" Grisham asked

"He did" Olivander said "And I used the second feather to craft the wand which now rests in Mr Potter's eleven and a half inch Holly wand"

Grisham nodded as he said "My client has told me that on the night of Cedric Diggory's murder in June of nineteen ninety five that when he duelled with the Dark Lord a _Prior Incantatum_ effect was produced when the spells from their wands made contact, is this possible?"

"No one has ever had an instance where brother wands have come into contact" Olivander said "So it is possible that such an effect would occur"

* * *

Then Grisham approached Olivander with two sheets of parchment in his hands and said "Mr Olivander, these are two records of magic, the first from July of last year when Mr Potter cast the Patronus against a pair of Dementors in Surry and the second is the wand signature which was recorded to have cast two killing curses, two Cruciatus curses and the Dark Mark at the Diggory home on Sunday last, can you compare them for me"

* * *

Olivander frowned slightly as he examined the two graphs in his hands for a moment before he said "While there are similarities between the signature from last year and the record from last Sunday, I can say with honesty that these were recorded from two completely different wands" 

"How can you be certain?" Fudge asked

"Quite simply Minister" Olivander replied "The wand signature recorded from Sunday has several spikes in it that do not appear on the July nineteen ninety five record, the Sunday record's reading is saturated in magic which could not have been accumulated in five years, never mind the fact that the signature has several high spikes of Dark Magic as well"

"Mr Olivander, are you qualified to perform the Prior Incantatum charm?" Grisham asked

"I am" Olivander replied

Grisham nodded as he turned to Bones "With your permission Madame Bones I would like to have Mr Olivander perform the Prior Incantatum on my clients wand"

"I'll allow it" Bone said

Grisham nodded as he reached into his briefcase and withdrew a sealed plastic bag as he said "It has been confirmed by the security staff here at the ministry that this is Mr Potter's wand"

* * *

Then Grisham opened the bag and approached Olivander as he said "When ever you are ready sir" 

Olivander nodded as he cast the spell on the eleven and a half inch length of wood Grisham held.

After a moment the image of several lengths of rope shot from the wand.

When the image faded Bones asked "What spell is that Mr Potter?"

"The _Incarceros_ curse" Harry replied "I think it was the last spell I cast when I was practicing in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts"

"So someone found that room?" Bones asked

"I used it for the Duelling Association meetings last year" Harry answered

"That is something else I intend to bring up your Honour" Fudge sneered "Potter deliberately disregarded Ministry Decree"

"When the _Ministry Assigned_ Defence Against the Dark Arts professor abuses her power and deliberately attempts to sabotage the education of students" Harry snapped "Add to that use of a banned Dark Object on students under her charge, Illegal use of Veritasum and attempted use of the Cruciatus curse. Then yes I will ignore your stupid decrees"

* * *

Murmurs spread through the courtroom as Bones banged her hammer in an attempt to regain order before she said "If you gentlemen want to go into a cock fight then by all means keep it out of this courtroom. Now stick to the topic or I will have you replaced Cornelius" 

Fudge glared at Harry as Grisham said "No more questions your honour"

"Your witness Interrogator" Bones said "But if you go beyond the case I will have you removed and call for a Mistrial"

"Duly noted your honour" Fudge nodded as he walked towards Olivander.

"Mr Olivander" Fudge said "When you performed the wand weighing before the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, did you detect any trace of Dark Magic?"

"None" Olivander replied

"Based on the reading taken during the Patronus casting last year was there any trace of Dark magic then?"

"No" Olivander answered again "If Mr Potter wanted to cast _any _Dark Magic with a Phoenix feather core wand he would have a great deal of difficulty with it, creatures such as Phoenixes, especially phoenixes as old as Fawkes are very resistant to Dark Magic"

"And yet by your own admission the Dark Lord's wand has a tail feather from the same Phoenix as Mr Potter's" Fudge countered

"That is true" Olivander agreed "However, Thomas Riddle was out of Hogwarts and in his late twenties by the time he delved far enough into the Dark Arts that the wand would have resisted him"

"So you do not believe that Potter has the strength to cast an Unforgivable" Fudge said

"I believe he has the strength" Olivander said "But not the will, I highly doubt that Mr Potter would ever use the unforgivables against an innocent wizard"

"Objection" Grisham said "The Interrogator is going in circles your honour. He has repeated the same question four different ways"

"I agree" Bones said "Move on Interrogator"

"No further questions your honour" Fudge said as he sat down.

"You are excused Mr Olivander" Bones nodded then she looked to Fudge and asked "Do you have anymore witnesses Interrogator?"

"None that are available at this time your honour" Fudge said as he sat down

"Do you have any witnesses to call Mr Grisham?" Bones asked

"Two your honour" Grisham replied "But I would like to call a short recess first ma'am"

"Very well" Bones agreed "Twenty minutes" then she banged her gavel and stood up.

Authors Notes: Done.

Next time Chi-Chi and Harry take the stand.


	8. Epilogue: Kicks in the Teeth

Harry Potter and the New Path

Epilogue: **Kicks in the Teeth**

Harry let out a loud belch as he set down the empty coke can he had just finished.

"Good one Harry" Gohan laughed "I get the feeling you'll fit right in with Goten and Trunk's burping contests"

Harry smiled slightly as he looked at Chi-Chi and asked "I don't suppose you can tell me what it is that you got Gohan to find out at the Will reading can you?"

Chi-Chi nodded as she took a deep breath "Gohan has had extensive training recently in telepathy, which is a natural saiyan trait. I had him take a peek inside the heads of Molly and Arthur"

"And?" Harry asked

"Dumbledore arranged for you to meet the Weasley's at Kings Cross six years ago" Gohan replied "He had planed from what I've seen for you to…"

"To get close to a Dumbledore loyal family" Harry interrupted "Fawkes told me this already, I just wanted to find out if we knew the same thing"

"I'm sorry Harry" Gohan sighed

"I'm not" Harry said "Today I've learned where the loyalties of the people around me lie, I've learned who I can trust and who will knife me in the back"

"And who can you trust?" Chi-Chi asked

"A skeleton group in the Order and all the Weasley's except the parents, Ron and Percy. And Neville and Luna"

"So what do you intend to do?" Gohan asked

"We'll proceed as planed" Harry said "I'll take care of this and then we can go back to China. Dobby has already picked up my things from Surrey and the papers to withdraw me from Hogwarts will be filed by the end of the day. All that's left is to handle the trial"

"I'll take the stand first" Chi-Chi said "We can build the basis for doubt and then Harry can shut everything down and we can leave"

Harry nodded as he stood and buttoned the top button of his shirt and walked out of the office where they were eating.

* * *

Once they were back in the court room Grisham stood and said "The Defence calls Chi-Chi Son to the stand" 

Once Chi-Chi was seated and sworn in Grisham approached her "Mrs Son" he said "What is your relationship with Mr Potter-Black?"

"I'm his Godmother" Chi-Chi replied

"How did this come to be?" Grisham asked "It was my understanding that you were born on the far side of the planet"

"I attended Hogwarts when I was eleven" Chi-Chi replied "Lily Evans was my roommate in Gryffindor and best friend for twelve years, before Harry was born Lily asked me to be his Godmother, I accepted"

"Do you know of Mr Potter's whereabouts on the night of the Diggory murder" Grisham asked

"He was with me and my son Gohan until eleven thirty that night" Chi-Chi said "We went out to celebrate the upcoming OWL results and to let Gohan meet Harry"

"When was the last time before today that you saw him?" Grisham asked

"Outside the Flower Pagoda restaurant in London at eleven thirty pm on Sunday night" Chi-Chi answered "He and Gohan were discussing making arrangements to take my younger son Goten to the Asian Quidditch Finals next month and then Harry used the Blue Phoenix he rented to get home. I got a letter from him an hour later through the Blue Phoenix, Silver, with a copy of his OWL results"

"Thank you Mrs Son" Grisham said as he sat down "Your witness"

Fudge nodded as he stood up "Mrs Son, when did you make contact with the defendant?"

"Last week" Chi-Chi said "I decided that I had spent enough time fighting Dumbledore and to go for the source"

"Why do you mean fighting Dumbledore?" Fudge asked

"For five years after James and Lily's murder I tried to get custody of Harry, but every time Dumbledore interfered"

"You said for five years" Fudge said "What happened for the next ten?"

"I had some family trouble with my Husbands late brother and other things" Chi-Chi said "I didn't want Harry put in danger by my husbands rivals"

"Why did you choose now to contact the defendant?" Fudge asked

"Sirius had just died" Chi-Chi replied "And after the fiasco of the last few years I decided enough was enough and contacted him through the Chinese Ministry, he talked to Remus Lupinand then contacted me, we've been corresponding for a week"

"I see" Fudge said "And what are your intentions should Mr Potter be acquitted?"

"Harry plans to come back to China with us" Chi-Chi said simply "All his belongings have been packed and we can leave right after the inquest"

"I see" Fudge said "No more questions your honour"

"You may step down Mrs Son" Bones said "Call your final witness Mr Grisham"

"The defence calls Harry Potter-Black to the stand" Grisham said "To be questioned under Veritasum"

Murmurs went through the court for a moment before Bones called for order.

"Mr Potter were you aware that your council was requesting this?" Bones asked

"I told him to" Harry said "I want the proof to be irrefutable that I had nothing to do with the murder of Cedric's parents"

"Very well" Bones said "Have one of the Unspeakable come up here with a dose of the high grade Veritasum"

"Yes your honour" Percy said as he glared at Harry.

Harry simply smiled pleasantly at the Weasley and sat back.

* * *

When the Unspeakable entered with the vial he looked towards Harry and asked "I have to administer the dose myself Mr Potter, do you have any problems with this?" 

"None" Harry said as he straightened.

When the potion was administered Harry's eyes glazed over.

"What id your full name?" Grisham began

"Harry James Potter-Black" Harry replied in a flat monotone voice

"What is your date of birth?"

"July thirty first nineteen eighty"

"Where do you currently live?"

"Number four Privet Drive, Little Whingham Surrey"

"Have you ever used Dark Magic?"

"No"

"Have you ever used any of the Unforgivables?"

This would be the clincher, Chi-Chi concluded the test of the Oblivation spell she had cast on her Godson not an hour before.

"No"

Chi-Chi sighed in relief as she sat back, it had worked.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Chi-Chi knew that was just to ensure things.

"No" Harry replied

"Where were you on the night of the Diggory's murder?"

"I was in London having dinner with Chi-Chi and Gohan, I got home at eleven thirty five and got my OWL results an hour later. I sent letters to Ron, Hermione, Neville and Chi-Chi and went to bed"

"No further questions your Honour" Grisham said

"Unspeakable Cain" Bones said "Administer the antidote"

"Yes ma'am" the Unspeakable nodded as he fed Harry a small vial.

"You are dismissed Mr Potter" Bones said as Harry shook his head to clear the dizziness that filled it and then he nodded and returned to his seat.

"Do you have any more witnesses Interrogator?" Bones asked

"None your Honour" Fudge said

"Do you have any more witnesses Mr Grisham?" Bones asked again

"None" Grisham replied

"Then I call one recess of fifteen minutes to make my deliberations" Bones said "Although I know that this is an open and shut case" To which Fudge spluttered furiously but said nothing as Bones banged her gavel and stood up.

Harry smirked as he stood up "This is starting to get fun" he said to Gohan

"Yeah" Gohan agreed then he looked towards the rear of the courtroom "Weasels are here"

"How do you want to handle them Harry?" Chi-Chi asked

"We'll see what they have to say first" Harry replied as he stood up and walked out of the murmur filled courtroom.

* * *

Waiting beyond the door for him were Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny and Remus. 

"Harry dear are you all right?" Molly asked

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley" Harry shrugged

"Harry" Molly said "Dumbledore has asked us to take you to the Burrow when the inquest is over"

"I don't think so" Harry said

"What?" Ginny asked

"You heard me Ginny" Harry said "When this trial is over I plan to take care of some business in London and then…I'm gone…permanently"

"Harry you can't be serious" Arthur asked

"Why's that Mr Weasley?" Harry wondered "I'm an emancipated minor with priority control of two of the oldest and most powerful magical families in existence. I can do whatever the hell I want with my life"

"So you're just going to abandon your friends?" Ron growled

"I have friends?" Harry asked in a shocked tone "Would those friends be, _the_ _know__ it all bookworm_ who just testified that I was capable of casting the Unforgivables?" Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry continued "Or maybe it's the backstabbing redheaded maggot who sold me out for his precious prefects badge and the half a million Galleons you've accumulated from my parents MONEY"

Ron, Molly and Arthur's eyes widened as one and Harry could almost hear them thinking _"How did he find out?"_

And Harry's answer was simple "Isn't it fun when you have a loyal phoenix that can show you five years worth of meetings in five seconds? Oh and before I forget, that little nest egg Dumbledore paid you to watch me. Has been reclaimed"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Molly screamed

"Oh but I can" Harry said "See, Dumbledore made the mistake of keeping the vault connected to the Potter Trust and when I took control of the trust last week, I liquidated every vault Dumbledore opened in my name"

"You bastard" Ron screamed before he leapt at Harry.

But before he reached his former friend Harry's right hand shot up and caught the taller wizard by the throat.

Harry simply glared at his former friend and lifted him off the ground with one hand and squeezed.

"You're a coward Ron" Harry growled "A dead weight that I intend to drop. I am also making you a promise that if our paths ever cross again. I'll finish what I started today" then Harry simply dropped the redhead coughing and wheezing to the floor and stalked away.

* * *

Just as he rounded the corner to the vending machines he was ambushed by a mob of reporters every one of them yelling questions. 

The questions continued for a few moments before Harry roared "QUIET" when the group quieted down Harry said "I will make one statement and one statement only. Oh and Rita, if I find that you've twisted my words in the Prophet I will make sure that all the weight I have with the Wizarding Media Association is brought down to make sure that you can't get a job as working for a secondary school paper" the annoying reporter nodded meekly before Harry continued.

"This is the latest of a long string of attacks against my character by the Minister of Magic. For the last year the Minister has gone everything in his power to destroy my credibility.

An unchallenged attack against me in the Daily Prophet.

His right hand woman sends a pair of Dementors to try and suck out my soul on the streets near my own home

He places his right hand woman in a position with the power to torture her charges in the middle of one of most prodigious schools in the Wizarding world.

And now he's accusing me of murder on circumstantial evidence. And I'M the maniac?

If the Minister wants to try and destroy me then he should have some courage and come and face me like a man instead of sneaking around like a thief in the darkness"

Then Harry spun on his heel and stalked past the group to the vending machines at the end of the hall.

* * *

When court was back in session Harry sat straight watching Bones for a moment before his eyes snapped to Fudge, the self important turd was smirking as if he knew he would win. 

"After reviewing the evidence and testimonies put before me" Bones began "I in my own opinion can find no grounds for the charges that the Minister has brought against Mister Potter-Black and concur with his statement to the press that this is just one more attack against him by the Minister. And it would give me nothing but pleasure to throw this case out, but that decision rests with the jury" then she looked to the jury off to the side "What say you Mr Foreman?"

A well dressed man in grey robes rose to his feet and began to speak "After discussing the topic we concur with you whole heartedly Madame Bones, we find no basis for these charges and demand they be dropped"

"Agreed" Bones said "The charges are dropped CASE CLOSED clear my courtroom" then she banged her gavel

In the same instant Harry rose to his feet and said "I'M OUTTA HERE" then he stormed from the courtroom, hoping to beat the crowds.

* * *

Just outside the door he encountered Remus. 

Harry stared into the eyes of the last Marauder for a moment before he said "You have two choices Remus, me or Dumbledore, if you side with me, we can leave the country now and prepare for Voldemort, if you side with Dumbledore, the next time we see each other you'll be an enemy, make your choice"

Remus didn't even hesitate "I'm with you Harry, all the way, I've got my stuff with me"

Harry smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Chi-Chi "Got room for an old wolf?"

"Always" Chi-Chi said as she hugged the werewolf.

"Let's get going" Harry said "I need to get out of this building before Dumbledore tries to stop us"

"International Floo" Remus said "It's one floor up"

Harry nodded as he looked towards his solicitor who had just stepped outside "Thanks for the help Gabrial"

"Don't mention it Harry" Grisham said "I've been after an excuse to kick Fudge in the teeth for years"

"Glad to be of service" Harry smirked "Now I gotta go" then Harry jogged down the hall towards the elevators.

* * *

After a short elevator ride, the annoyingly happy elevator music included Harry and his group stepped out of the elevator on the third floor. 

Only to find Dumbledore and the Weasley's waiting for him.

"I cannot let you leave Harry" Dumbledore said "You are too valuable"

"You can't stop me Dumbledore" Harry said "You know as well as I do what it would do to your credibility of the Great Albus Dumbledore attacked the Boy Who Lived"

"I'll take that chance" Dumbledore replied "Your destiny is to kill Tom and you will do it" then he fired a spell at Harry.

Harry's response was instantaneous. A shining golden aura surrounded him and the spell splashed against it, causing no damage.

Then Harry glared at those around him and with a single gesture the aura pulsed and released a shockwave of energy which blew Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione into the walls.

"So this is the great Dumbledore" Harry muttered "So afraid to lose his power and his life that he would attack someone a tenth of his age to keep it" then Harry took a few steps towards Dumbledore and said "I'm giving you one warning old man. You interfere with my life again. And I'll make your last moments on this earth worse than a hundred Crucios" then Harry stalked down the corridor towards the International Transportation department.

* * *

After paying twenty galleons for the floo passage Harry, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Remus stood waiting for their opening in the network. 

"Have I ever said I hate Floo travel?" Harry asked

"Your mother was the same" Chi-Chi said "Every time she used it she came close to cracking her skull open on the other end"

"I've never done that" Harry said "But the first time I used it, the bloody thing spat me out in the back of Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley"

"That doesn't sound good" Gohan said

"It's not" Remus replied as another group moved off "That shop sells every kind of Dark artefact you can think of"

"Oh" Gohan murmured

"Next party to China" a ministry official announced

"That's us" Harry said as he and the others stepped forward and into one of the green fires, Chi-Chi holding the floo powder in her hand.

"Ready?" Chi-Chi asked

"Go for it" Harry said

Chi-Chi nodded as she dropped the powder and called out "SON RESIDENCE 439 MOUNTAIN AREA" and a moment later the green fire burst upwards and the group vanished.

* * *

DONE. This saga has been completed. Next the training saga will begin and Harry will begin to discover the _Power that the Dark Lord Knows Not_

See ya.


End file.
